Bonds of Life
by LuciferDragon
Summary: Sequel to Beginnings. The questions have been asked and the plans are in motion. How will everything play out in the planning period, especially now that a certain someone needs to keep his temper in check? M/F
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I finally kicked my butt into gear and started redoing Bonds of Life. Now then, on to details. This takes place after "Beginnings". Really, it starts up right after, so if you haven't read that yet, I'd suggest you do if you don't want to be hopelessly lost on who is who and what's going on.

* * *

**

He awoke the next morning to a running shower adjacent to her room. They had fallen asleep sometime in the night, giving her a chance to catch enough rest to not pass out at work. Too comfortable to move for once, he laid on his side, listening to the water. Soon though, he heard her begin to hum, and then sing. He closed his eyes, letting his hearing pick up more to how she flowed through the pitches, rather than what exactly she was saying.

All too soon, the water shut off, as well as her singing. He sat up, still covered by the sheet, as she came back into the room, a towel wrapped around her naked form. "What were you singing?"

She jumped, having not realized he was awake. "You heard that?" She flushed, making her wet hair stand out more. "I didn't think you'd wake for awhile longer. I normally never let people hear me sing. I'm bad at it."

"You sell yourself short." He caught her arm as she passed by to her dresser and pulled her back to bed, holding her atop him. "You have an amazing voice." He tucked a few strands of hair behind her small pointed ears. "Do you really have to go so soon?"

"Afraid so. I figure the girls will want to help plan for this thing. As much as I'd like their help, I'm also afraid of their judgments." She scrunched up her nose. "No doubt Kitsu would pick out some puke green monstrosity of a dress."

He laughed at her expression. "Then do what you want. They don't need to do everything for you."

She sighed. "I suppose so. Though do you mind letting me up so I can get dressed?"

"I do mind, but considering I have a few more things to do today, I'll let you go easier than usual."

"Oh thank you for your consideration. So my making money doesn't amount to anything?" she asked as she went back to her dresser.

"It does, but you're not the only one who needs a payroll. In my situation, I've lost my job."

She paused while taking out undergarments for her clothes. "Wait, you worked for your…" Her eyes widened. "The bitch was—?"

Hiei nodded. "Yeah, but let's not discuss the past anymore." He looked around. "Any idea where my pants are?"

"Um, still outside I think. I'll get them." Sha looked over at her clock and yelped. "_Ai, haiy nah!_"

He arched a brow as she ran into her closet and started throwing clothes over her shoulder. I take it you said you're late."

Her speech was hurried. "Yes, I completely lost track of time." She came out of the closet in a black pant suit outfit with a red undershirt, tugging on her heels. "I hate to do this, but you can let yourself out, right?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

She sighed in relief. "I get home around six if you want to come back tonight."

"We'll see what I can get worked out. I'll need to speak with Enki today for a new line of employment."

She pulled her hair up and started twisting it into a knot. "You don't have to right away. No real point to it."

"I'd like to be helpful to our plans, and sitting around Salem's home during the day is hindering, not helping."

"I suppose." Sha stuck a chopstick through the newly-made knot. "Well the door will be open if you decide to come back tonight. Just lock the door behind you, okay?"

Hiei nodded and watched her leave, picking up a file that had been on the table next to the door on her way out. Once she closed the door behind her, he fell back onto the pillows with a groan, just now noticing a twinge of pain on his back that felt just like claw marks. "Though what the hell job could I even take up?"

* * *

Sha almost made it into her office without being harassed.

Almost.

"Shakaku Daela Fanelia!"

Sha flinched right as she reached for her doorknob.

"Don't you dare think you can hide from us," Hyouga said with a smirk, standing beside Sha's door, Sukuna and Kitsu in tow.

Sha gave off a sheepish smile and hunched a bit. "Wasn't going too, I swear."

"Okay, so spill it!" Kitsu insisted. "Hyouga filled us in on minor details, and we wanna know the outcome."

If looks could kill, Hyouga would have combusted right on the spot from the glare Sha gave her.

Hyouga waved her hands in front of her in surrender. "Don't set me on fire again, I swear they pulled it out of me."

Sha put her face in her palm, and instantly retracted the hand, remembering what was now on it. But she didn't retract it fast enough from her friends' gazes.

"That's totally not what I think it is!" Kitsu said, snatching her hand up. "Holy… it is!"

Sha snatched her hand back and snarled at the girls. "What does it matter what it is or isn't? Hell, it could even just be a gift from my father, did you ever think of that? No one's saying it's an engagement ring and that I'm getting married. Nope, that's not it." She crossed her arms and smiled smugly… before she realized what she had said. "Oh hell."

Kitsu and Sukuna let off an ear-splitting squeal and started jumping in place, flailing their arms and making Hyouga clap her hands over her sensitive dog ears.

Sha did the only thing she could do: turn around and slap her head into her door a few times for being so foolish.

"Oh c'mon Sha, it's not that bad, we're only kidding about the whole teasing thing," Sukuna said. "That's great news. Does your dad know yet?"

"Apparently Hiei did the old chivalrous thing of asking Papa's permission first. So yeah, he knows." A sudden crash from Sha's office made her fling open the door in a slight panic. "Who's in here?" She looked around as papers flew everywhere. "Somebody's dead! That took all day to sort out!"

A muffled squeak came from under her desk chair and a pair of black horns peaked over the desk. "Don't yell, it's me! It's Okibi!"

Sha's anger only mildly subsided. "You stupid dragon, have you still not learned how to stop properly?" She stormed over to her desk and grasped the horns in each of her hands, pulling a small dragon to her face. The creature was no bigger than a full grown Bulldog, and had eyes of pure emerald that now held a mix of fear and caution. There was also something in her talons.

"Um, Sha, Okibi's got something there," Hyouga pointed out.

"Huh? Oh." She took the envelope from the dragon's claws and let go of her horns, effectively dropping her on the ground, emitting a soft 'oomph'. Sha instantly went pale. "It's from Papa." She hooked a talon of her own under the flaps and tore it open, reading the contained letter with shaky fingers. "Well this sucks…"

"What, he's changed his mind on giving permission?"

"Wait, permission for what?" Okibi demanded, climbing back on the desk and rubbing her head. "You're going to continue to keep things from your guardian, even after all these years?" It was then she saw the deep ruby on her mistress's hand. "Oh… that. Yeah he did say something about that between his… dancing. And muttering about grandchildren."

Kitsu snorted in the back, making Sha flush. "Yeah, way too early to talk about me spawning little hellions."

"Oh but think about that matchup," Sukuna laughed. "I think it'd be hysterical, what with his temper and your… well your temper too." She didn't see a rogue pen fly at her until it struck her head. "Hey!"

"Look, can we stay focused here?" Sha said, falling back into her chair amongst the scattered papers. She tossed the letter onto her desk. "He wants to meet at Allegra's tonight."

Hyouga lost her balance for a second. "That's out of everyone's price range except for the Lords and rich humans that come to Demon World at their own risk."

"To which my father is a Lord and can easily afford to purchase that whole place if he chose." She folded her arms on her desk and hid her face.

Sukuna scoffed. "I wouldn't be complaining if I got to go there for nothing."

"No, no, I'm not," Sha said, retreating from her arms. "But see, I'm used to places like that. Sort of. Doesn't make it any less uncomfortable. Hiei, to my knowledge, hates when people flaunt they have money. Hell, I hate it." She gestured around the room. "We all hate it."

Kitsu shrugged. "Tell him no then."

"I can't do that though. Look for yourself."

The vixen took the letter from off the desk and read it. Or tried to. "Sha, it's in Dracish. We can't—"

"Oh, sorry." She took it back and read it to them. "'My little dragon, it's about time you've settled down! Even though I've given my blessings, I'd like to see you both in person, at the same time. No saying no. Meet me at Allegra's tonight at 8. Don't worry about costs, it's all covered. Love, Papa.'" She tossed it back to the desk. "So yeah, can't say no."

Kitsu bit her lip. "Erm, well then I guess you have to go."

"And bring me back some of their breadsticks," Sukuna piped up.

Sha threw another pen at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I ask you all to bear with me for a bit. If anyone at all seems out of character, which it should be obvious a certain someone is already, that's intentional. If you've read Beginnings before this you'll understand why. Don't worry, you'll all have your favorite asshole back ASAP. Just getting this out of the way first.**

* * *

After speaking to Enki about a job transfer, Hiei returned to Salem's house, sitting on the couch and hissing at the slight pain on his back that was healing slower than usual.

"You too?" Salem said, shuffling into the living room with two cans of beer. He tossed one to the fire demon, who stared at it rather than opening it like his shadow friend.

"Yeah, though it was well worth it. But I'm just thinking. Did I rush this? I mean, the proper emotions and everything were there, but was it too soon?"

"That's really up to you to decide. I'm planning on doing the same thing as well soon."

Hiei stared at his friend in disbelief. "So says the guy who, just almost two weeks ago, said he was waiting for the right one to pop up. What happened to that?"

"Well, the right one popped up. And I'm not letting her get away." He drained half his can in one go. "The same, I'm assuming, is your reasoning."

He nodded. "It's just something Sha said to me that I keep thinking about. That people will do anything to win you over, and then once they have you, they change."

Salem snorted. "You got that right. But I don't think you have to worry about Sha turning on you. Hyouga talked about their past to me. They've changed all right, but for the better. Neither of them have reverted, and they're both hard working and considerate. If Sha was really such a bitch, Kurama would've told you instead of urging you on."

"I suppose you're right." He opened the can and took a sip of it.

"So how much does your back resemble Swiss cheese?"

Hiei almost choked on his sip as he laughed. "I'll show you if you show me."

"Ooh baby," Salem teased, but pulled the shirt he wore up over his shoulders and showed him the scratched up back.

He let out a low whistle. "Yeah yours is worse than mine." He set the can down on the table and pulled his up over his shoulders, showing a few deep gashes along with already healing shallow scrapes. "I take it these are signs we did good?"

"Oh yeah."

They let the shirts down and returned to their brews.

"So, when did you guys decide to have it?"

"I'm not sure, we didn't really talk about too much on the topic."

Salem grinned. "I bet you didn't talk much about anything to begin with."

"That too." He stared at the can again. "It's surreal, you know?"

"Hm?"

"That I'm getting hitched to this woman, not just blood-bonding with her. That she agreed in the first place." He paused before saying, "That I'll eventually be a father to her kids."

"Whoa now, thinking a little too far ahead there. Remember that you don't like kids," Salem said, putting a hand to Hiei's forehead. "Well you're not sick."

He whacked his hand away. "I do hate kids for the most part, but with her I'd do anything and put up with anything." He took another drink. "Besides, I think they'd come out all right."

Salem smiled. "You've changed, you know that? From being such a hardass these few years I've known you, to just a few days ago. You've softened up a bit."

"The joys of finding the sheathe to the sword, I guess you can say." He drained the can and put it on the table. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna catch up on my sleep while my back heals up." He got up and left for his room.

"By the way," Salem said, stopping him, "what did Enki say about the job relocation?"

"Oh that. He's switching me to extermination, to which I get paid for a lot more than what I was previously doing." He held his hand up. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, see you." He stared at his own can while he heard the door close. "Kids already?" he muttered to himself in confusion. Shrugging it off, he drained his can and threw both out on his way to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sha and Hyouga jumped as a large 2" binder was slammed on the café table in front of them. "Jesus Christ what the hell is that full of?" Sha said, while Hyouga poked at it with her straw. "That thing is going past its bind-limits."

"This, my dear dragon and doggy," Sukuna said as she and Kitsu sat across from them, "is full of ideas for you two."

"From dresses to locations," Kitsu added, pushing the binder closer to the confused demons.

"Us two?" Hyouga asked. "It's Sha with the ring, not me."

Sha scoffed. "Yeah, for now."

"And what's the supposed to mean?"

"Oh come off it. You can't honestly say Salem isn't going to do the same to you. You guys were alone more than Hiei and I were. That's plenty of time to get to know someone."

Hyouga slouched a bit, hiding a blush. "Yes I suppose. Oh fine, I'll look too for some fun."

They began looking through the dresses, skimming past the white ones. "And you got all this in just four hours?" Sha asked while glancing at the pictures.

"I think I should quit at the gate and go into wedding planning," Sukuna said, going starry eyed.

"These are very accurate," she praised. She halted immediately when she came across a black and red dress, styled from the human race's renaissance era. It was a corset bodice with long sleeves that cut out at the wrist, but continued to flow out down to the ankles. The skirt billowed out, neatly covering the model's feet. "That's the one," she muttered, not taking her eyes off the dress.

"I thought you'd go for that one," Kitsu grinned. "Telling the truth, huh?"

"It'd be an oxymoron enough for a demon to wear white," Hyouga said, flipping through the rest of the pages of dresses once Sha took the one she liked out. "Ooh, I like this one."She tapped on a page holding a light and dark purple dress, a bit more loose fitting than Sha's, though the long bell sleeves were similar.

Sukuna looked it over. "Nice, nice. Now the rest is up to us. What kind of budget are we on before we go pester your man?"

Sha shrugged. "Hell if I know. You don't really start with budgets on the second day of your engagement. Erm, well first twenty four hours anyway." She took a sip of her milkshake. "We'll see what my father says tonight."

"By the way, did you get a hold of your future mate about tonight's plans?" Hyouga asked.

Sha groaned. "Crap, no. Any idea on how to do that?"

"Oh, so you haven't installed the tracker yet. Well it's a really simple process—"

"Shove it and tell me something useful."

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a twist." Hyouga grabbed her purse and pulled out a cell phone. "There's only one place I know he'd be. If he's not there, then you're SOL."

"Oh goody."

Hyouga hushed her as she finished dialing a number and put the cell to her head in a way her ears would be able to hear. "Hey, Salem, is a certain grouchy demon still there? …Oh he is. Good, can you get him?" She paused as Salem apparently explained something, making Hyouga laugh. "Similar to your, ah, injuries then." She saw Sha hunch over a bit. "Well wake him up and tell him it's important." She handed the phone to Sha. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Yeah thanks." She listened as Salem carried the phone with him and woke the fire demon up.

"I don't know what they want, Hyou just told me it was important, so I'm guessing it's something with Sha."

"Then give me the blasted phone and get out you idiot!"

Sha laughed into her hand as the phone changed owners. "I see I kept you up too late last night."

He groaned on the other end. "No, you tore my back up too much last night. No more talons for awhile." He paused. "What's so important that can't wait until tonight?"

She bit her lip. "Um, well, Papa sent me a letter through my guardian."

"Don't tell me he's changed his mind after everything—"

"No, that's what I thought too. He wants us to meet him at Allegra's tonight."

"He wants to WHAT?"

Sha cringed. "It's really not as bad as it seems. He just wants to see us both together."

"Yes but why there? The place on the marina is as high-strung as I'll go."

"I know. I won't be comfortable there either. But he won't take no for an answer. Please?"

He sighed on the other end. "You will be the death of me, Woman. Fine. But you'll owe me later."

"I can do that. He wants us there at eight."

"Feel lucky I'm doing this." With that he hung up.

Sha looked at the phone. "Well that was oddly rude."

Hyouga rolled her eyes and took the phone back. "Not surprising. You're forcing him well out of his comfort zone."

Kitsu looked at the watch on her wrist. "Break time's over. Time to head back to work."

"Don't forget the breadsticks tonight," Sukuna said, getting rewarded with a thump upside the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Sha bit at her lip as they walked down the lamplight sidewalk in silence. She could already feel the tension in the air, and the night hadn't even officially started.

"You've been doing that nervous habit bit for the last block," Hiei said, still staring straight ahead. "You should be well inside your comfort zone with this. You are used to the royal treatment anyway."

She stopped biting her lip in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"As if you don't know what I mean. No matter what, you'll always be Daddy's little princess, in the literal sense."

She took a large step and stood in front of him. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"You tell me." He gestured up ahead of them, where the restaurant in question was. "Before I met you, I'd never be caught dead here. There were better things I could've been doing. I was never this… this… soft-hearted fool before you came along. Was never easily manipulated. Then you come out of nowhere and I start questioning everything I had done in my life." He narrowed his eyes. "Now you tell me what the hell is wrong with me."

All his words stung, but they were true. Instead of showing her hurt, she clung to the anger it brewed. "Oh, doing something better, huh? Like what? Arguing with someone who refused to do what I agreed to do? Getting your manly ego clawed at and spit on? Would that be better than this?"

"I at least knew where I was and what I could feel." He turned around to head back the way they came. "Forget it. I'm leaving."

Sha stood there, almost too stunned for words. "So that's it then. Because of what lame excuse of a status someone else put on me, because of my father's request, you're going to take back the last two weeks? Forget I even existed?" It made him stop at least. She rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you're a stubborn jackass, but please don't be one right now." She slowly reached where he had stopped and put her arms around his waist. For a second, she was surprised he allowed it. "I'm well out of my comfort zone too, believe it or not, but that doesn't make it right to lash out."

He closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to deal with this yet. I mean, you're a princess. I'm… a nameless swordsman. A no one. I don't belong in your world."

She scoffed and leaned her head against the base of his neck. "I say you do. I'm not a princess. Not to myself, and not to you. My kin, if you can call them that, don't accept me. Only my father sees me as that." She smiled a bit. "Every father thinks their daughter is a princess, so that works for me."

He scoffed. "Why me though? I'm a callous asshole, anyone could tell you that. I don't care about anyone else."

Sha laughed at that. "You can stop lying to yourself." She placed a kiss to his neck, making him shiver inwardly. "You do care about someone else. You just don't know how to show it too well past bedroom doors. You'll learn in time."

Hiei sighed and shook his head. "You are a stubborn woman, I'll give you that."

"One of the perks of my dragon blood. We're more stubborn than mules." She grinned a bit and bit at his ear playfully. "Now then, why don't we get this over with so I can get to 'owing you' as you so lovingly put it."

"Sooner the better, I suppose." He waited until she loosened her grip before turning back towards their intended destination. "That won't make things any less odd."

"No, I guess not. But as I said, I'm out of my comfort zone as well. I can't stand rich snobs or being with them."

"Your father didn't come off as being one of that crowd though. Why come here?"

She rolled her eyes. "They give him free booze."

He stopped short for a second. "That's it?"

"Yeah. He's a drunkard if not monitored. Does really strange things. He's done it ever since my mother passed."

"Well, free booze, I guess no one can say no to that."

"Oh no, don't encourage him!"

"I'll need something to make this night go faster."

"Oh stop it." She looked ahead and smiled as she saw a very tall figure in front of them. "Papa!"

The seven-foot-tall demon smiled at her. "_Di'anot, _it's been too long." Sha hadn't been lying when she said dragons were notoriously tall. Her 4'8" stature looked so small next to his figure. Horns protruded from his forehead and curled backward, and his slightly longer ears were adorned with silver hoops.

"Yes, too long." She had chosen dance flats for the evening, and started shifting her weight to the other leg awkwardly. "So, ah, shouldn't we be going in?"

"That would probably be wise," the dragon lord said. He nodded at the fire demon. "Hiei, didn't I just see you?"

He flashed a grin. "I believe so, Lord Haraguroi, but under circumstances, I was told I couldn't refuse this offer."

"And as I told you before, under circumstances, you were to drop the lord from in front of my name." He smiled right back, though more warmly. "Can't have my son-in-law calling me 'lord'." He led them into the restaurant, and Sha was amazed by the atmosphere.

"It's so quiet," she observed. The buzz of the guests was at a pleasant tone, and dinner music was provided by a band on a stage in the main dining area. "Though then again, I don't tend to do places like this."

"Ah, but they carry the best wine I've ever tasted, so it's good enough for me."

Sha put a hand to her face. "Please don't embarrass me again. Not tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it." They followed the greeter to a private room off to the side and seated themselves at the table he brought them too. Haraguroi waited until he came back with the wine and left them to chose before he started speaking. "So then, my _di'anot_ is finally finishing growing up. Have you decided when to do this?"

She started up her nervous habit again. "Well, no. See, we know basics of what's involved in this sort of thing, but we don't know the fine details."

Haraguroi smiled warmly, having it meet his green eyes. "You mother had me do it, so I know quite a bit. The soonest you'd be ready would be six months. I'd give it nine to be safe."

"All right, nine months from now then."

"What is your budget?"

"Not much of one, I'll admit."

"You don't have one then. Send all the bills to me."

Sha almost spit out her sip of wine. "Papa! I can't do that!"

"And why not? The father of the daughter is the one that should be paying anyway." His eyes had a slight sparkle to them. "You know I won't take no for an answer."

She sighed. "Fine." She had a look at the food, and decided on the safe route. "I need a restroom break. If the guy comes back, I want the strawberry bisque and lobster tails." She excused herself and left the private area in search of the restrooms.

Haraguroi waited until she was out of sight and took two very large swigs of wine. "She hates when I do this. Hand me the bottle, would you, Son?"

Caught off guard for a second by being called "Son", Hiei handed him the bottle. "Whose hide will it be on the spit if she finds out you're guzzling the bottle?"

"No one's if she doesn't know." He swirled the liquid around in the glass for a moment. "So have you decided on what to do the night of the ceremony?"

It was Hiei's turn to almost spit out his wine. "Excuse me?"

"Oh come off it. You two are already having sex, I can practically smell it." His eyes glittered again with mischief. "I'm not as young as I used to be, but I remember what needs to be done on those encounters." The gleam faded a bit. "Though in all honesty, have you decided?"

He arched a brow. "The Blood Bond, naturally. There's nothing else that could be done."

"Ah, see, that's where you're wrong. There's a step further that no one really talks about." He noticed the confused stare on the younger demon's face. "I see you don't know of it. I'm not surprised. It's been three hundred years since it was popular, well before your time. There's another called the Life Bond, though with polygamy being so popular these days, it's no wonder only Blood is used. You can still get it up for other women."

Hiei grimaced. "I have no intentions of wandering. Polygamy isn't my thing."

"Well then, the Life Bond is something to look in to. I'm sure you know the mechanics of Blood Bonding with someone."

"The basics of it. That the other is bound to you and only you."

"Partially. When you go through that, the male is taking in the female's blood, in essence, her power, and sealing a bit of her to himself. That way, he owns her. But, she has no claim for him." He pointed a finger at him. "This is where Life comes in. It's a step further. While the male is claiming his female, the female is claiming her male."

"And thus sealing a bit of the other's power within themselves," Hiei muttered.

"Exactly that. But there's more. There's a reason it's called 'Life Bond'. Once a mated pair does that bond, they are sealed together forever. Unlike in Blood, where if one dies, the other is free to keep living their life span, in Life, when one dies, so does the other." He took a swig of wine and stared at the ripples. "I wanted to do that with Sha's mother, but she refused. She knew the dragons would not tolerate her presence longer than giving me an heir." He added bitterly, "She was right." He looked back to the demon before him, smiling warmly as he saw him absorbing all this information. "If you love her, and know there is no one else for you, Life is worth giving. In more ways than one."

He merely nodded. The older man before him had given him much more to think about than he had originally planned.


	5. Chapter 5

Fall came and went smoothly. September turned into October, and October into November. It wasn't until December that Hiei started to notice a newer change in the atmosphere of the streets of Severa. He was heading back to Sha's apartment after a mission, tugging his coat tighter to him to block out some of the cold, when he spotted the first change. The normal dull night colors of the city streets were now brightly lit with strings of lights of many greens, reds, whites, blues, and yellows. People were leaving stores with boxes of all shapes and sizes, some in secretive wrappings, and some still showing what the items was.

The human custom of "Christmas" had been introduced a few years ago, and it went so well, that demons all over decided to keep going with it.

Only one demon had never seen a point to the festivities, nor cared to find out what they stood for. It was only now that he began to rethink the idea. He paused to watch a couple and their young daughter across the street, picking out the perfect Sage Pine from the wilds on a lot that was once an empty pile of snow a week prior. He couldn't hold back the small smile as the little girl pointed excitedly at one tree in particular. "This one, Daddy! I like this one!"

_One day, I suspect._ He shook his head and his smile faded as he continued down the block towards her— and his, he supposed— home. He wasn't expecting the sight he saw when he entered the door. "What is all this?" A few boxes were piled in a corner, all labeled "X-mas" and a Sage Pine similar to what he saw earlier was situated in the living room, right next to the door to her room.

Sha herself was struggling on tiptoe to weave a garland around the branches of the tree. "You know, sometimes I hate being small."

He let out a snort of amusement and moved to help her secure the part she was working on. The two inch height difference only helped so much though. "How the hell did you get this thing in here?"

She rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the couch gracelessly. "Hyouga insisted that the little plastic tree I have in one of those boxes isn't good enough for a 'first Christmas' and so helped me haul this thing up from down the street."

He arched a brow. "You of all people let someone talk you into something?"

"I threatened death on her, but she just laughed and continued hauling it up here." She stretched and laid languidly on the cushions. "Seems this was an easy assignment. You were only gone a day this time."

"Easy for me, yes. Share some space."

She propped herself up on her elbows only long enough for him to sit down before stretching back out over his legs. "You're full of yourself, you know that."

"That's one I haven't heard before actually. 'Bastard', 'callous', and 'asshole' are usually the most common." He nodded towards the tree. "How long have you been at this?"

"Um, five hours I think." She sighed suddenly and got up. "And I forgot all about getting food started."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not even hungry," he tried to lie, though his stomach gave him away.

She smiled warmly. "Sure you aren't. I'll still put something together." She paused in heading to the kitchen, snapping her fingers at a sudden thought. "Oh yeah, Yusuke called. He said he's got some online game he wants the four of you to play."

Hiei frowned. "He knows I hate most human things."

"Ah, but this is different." She took two salmon filets out of her freezer, scowling at the frozen red fish. "Supposedly all you do is shoot people." Sha made a gun out of her thumb and index finger and pointed it at the fire demon. "First person shooter thing."

With his interest peaked, he moved to help her defrost the stubborn fish. Having control over fire definitely had its perks over other elements. "Fine then. When does he want to start up this stupid thing?"

"He said he'd come by tomorrow and help set it up over here. Good thing Enki got that line to human world through." She handed him a pan from under the sink and the oil that was next to her. "I need the oil hot before you put that in."

"Did he say anything else?"

She flushed a bit while putting together a side dish of garlic mashed potatoes. "Nothing pertaining to the game."

"Oh, then to what? It's something personal, I can tell that much."

She sighed as he put the filets into the hot oil. "He said for us to keep a level head and keep stress off by banging each other senseless, since we apparently need to hump like rabbits."

He couldn't hold back the sudden burst of laughter at the comment. "Just like him to say that."

"So I just told him to mind his own business and worry about his own… engagements. His wedding is coming up, isn't it?"

"Next month I think."

"Balloux. Means I have to find something nice." She stopped her mashing for a second and swore in Dracish.

"You need to either stop doing that or teach me what the hell you're saying."

"Still need to go on a dress hunting adventure of my own. Goody." She took a particularly hard jab at the potato mix. "Why are we doing the big thing again?"

He took the fish off the heat and put it on a cool burner. "Because I asked you to marry me, that's why. I want to do something more than just bite you and be done with it." He felt a sudden and unexpected flick of anger. "Unless you don't give a damn about something like that. We could do the bond right now and call everything off you know."

She slowly put the masher down and took a good look at his expression. She'd been getting better at reading his eyes, and she didn't like what she saw. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I mean." He took a step towards her, making her back up. "You were the one who asked about human customs, making me dwell more on them than I ever had. All I wanted to do was mate with you. Then this stupid idea plasters itself into my head, causing thoughts I didn't even know were possible for my mentality." By then she ran out of floor space and backed into a wall. He took full advantage of that and pinned her, placing both arms beside her head. "You tell me why we're doing this."

"Hiei, stop. You're not—"

"Not what? Thinking clearly? I'm starting to." His fangs lengthened and he pulled his lips back to emphasize his point. "You're manipulating. I could have you right now, and wouldn't regret a second of it." His eyes trailed to her bared throat, where her neck met her shoulder. Before she could protest, he held her left arm in place and held her hair tight, keeping her throat bared for him. He stopped mere centimeters from her skin, a small sob breaking him from his growing cloud of anger. He snapped out of his haze, realizing what he was about to do. "Gods… Sha, I'm sorry. I don't—" He let go of her gently and backed away, seeing a welt starting up on her arm. "I didn't mean—"

Her gaze grew hard and cold. "Didn't mean what? The fact you want to own me, to dominate me, or the fact you can't keep your anger in check?"

Words jumbled in his head, trying to form coherent explanations. When none came, he sighed. "None of this is who I really am. At least, not who I thought I was a year ago. Back then, I wasn't ready for thoughts on being a mate, let alone be a husband." He shook his head. "I warned you I'm a monster. You just didn't believe me." He left the kitchen, grabbing his coat from off the couch.

For once, she didn't correct him, or even try and stop him. Instead, her legs gave out on her the instant the door closed behind him, and she let out a quiet sob, soon followed by more, until she found herself hopelessly in tears. _Is this what I can really look forward to? Maybe he is… just a monster._

* * *

He didn't know how long he walked for. All he knew was that he was shaking, for the first time, out of fear. He ignored the bitter cold as he roamed the streets, seeking an answer he knew he could never find. _How could I have been so stupid? She probably hates me now. I messed this whole thing—_

"Cobber! How the hell have you been?"

Hiei looked behind him to see Chu, the tall Australian that had become his friend through Yusuke's antics through the years. "Been better."

"Come on in and knock back a few pints with me." He pointed his thumb at the bar behind him. "Better than drinking alone, I reckon."

Hiei thought about it for a second, before deciding getting himself smashed would probably make him forget about the mistake he almost made. He followed the Aussie inside and the two took seats at the bar. Chu got a beer while Hiei ordered something extremely strong, even by his standards.

"From what I can tell, you're in a bit of a tight spot. Did you and Sha have a falling out or something?"

"I can't tell right now." He took the shot glass from the bartender and knocked it back, feeling the burn hit the back of his throat.

"It has to be something bad if someone such as yourself is knocking back shots as strong as that. Your body mass can't handle it."

"Don't really care right now." He nodded to the bartender. "Another. Double shot."

Chu frowned as Hiei's next round was set up. "Mate, if something happened, alchy isn't going to help for long."

"No, but it'll clear my head. Don't pry." He flinched as his double shot did its damage on his insides.

"You know I won't without good reason. The hell did you do to have you like this? Or did she do something?"

"No, it was all me. I'm not cut out for this husband bit. I know it. I… almost did something horrible to her."

The Aussie's frown deepened. "You didn't rape her, did you?"

"Guess you could say I almost did." The bartender filled up the double shot glass again and he knocked it back more easily this time. In doing so, his fangs had come back out with a vengeance, clinking painfully against the glass. "Son of a bitch!" He set the glass down and clapped a hand to his mouth. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Chu set his bottle of beer down. "Open up and let me see."

"Like you know what to look for."

"Just do what I damn well say for once."

Hiei growled before showing his teeth, pulling his lips back so they showed.

"They don't have a red tinge, so that's a good sign."

"I'm telling you I didn't bite her. Almost, but I caught myself."

"Which is why it's good news. You just need time apart. A week at most." He picked his beer back up. "They're probably reacting due to how much time you two spend together."

"I spent two years with Mukuro, and these things never reacted like this before."

"How much sex were you having then?"

Hiei scowled. "None, why?"

"And how much now?"

"At least four times a week, whenever I'm not on a mission."

"And differences in feelings? I'm sure you love this girl if you asked her to marry you."

He shook his head. "Would it really make that much of an impact if I loved her?"

"If sex is going on when love is in play, then yes. Demon systems are curious things, Cobber." He finished off his beer and paid the tab for both of them. "Our bodies only react to our wills and emotions. They do certain things when the right circumstances are in play. Humans on the other hand have no control over what their body does and when." He motioned for them to leave, helping Hiei steady himself as his five shots of tequila started to hit him.

"So what should I do?" he asked, stumbling a bit.

"Either send yourself away for a week, or send her away. Either way, you need to be away for your senses to gather back in place again."

"What's happening to me to make me lose my senses?"

"Basically, it's carnal urges, Mate. If they're not satiated, your body will go on autopilot until it's satisfied. No amount of jerking off will cure this either, and I don't suggest sex until the week is up." He led the fire demon down the street, on the way to Sha's apartment. "The sooner you get away, the better."

Hiei took notice to the direction they were going. "I can't go back. Not right now."

"You need to explain all of this. It's normal for guys who are doing things like this. For so long, us demons just mated to seal the deal. Nowadays, with us living with our females, carnal urges pop up from time to time. Trust me, a week away will do the trick."

Hiei stopped them and leaned against the nearest wall, throwing up the alcohol he had just consumed. He'd forgotten up until that point he hadn't eaten much all day. After everything was up, he spat a few times. "How is it you know so much about all of this?"

Chu looked away. "You're not the only one who's done this bit before. Come on, let's get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

**Some tension gets worked off in this chapter. Just a forewarning. :)**

* * *

He didn't realize how late it was until he actually walked in the door, after having fumbled with his spare key to get in. The liquor was still throwing him off a bit, but he still had enough sense in him to not make much noise. Sha had apparently finished putting her tree together, since it gave off enough light to let him see by. He used the glow from both the tree and the sky to avoid tripping over rogue boxes until he could get into her darkened room. She had drawn the curtains like normal to block out the light, and it became pitch black in there as he closed the door behind him. As soon as he closed the door, however, a knife wedged itself into the wood frame, nearly missing his face. "The hell was that for?"

"Making sure no assholes enter my room," came her cold and simple reply. "I don't have the mental willpower to deal with a domineering bastard."

The knife might as well have struck him right in the heart. "I'm sorry about earlier. Let me explain it all, please."

Her eyes flashed red in the dark. "How can I trust you now?"

He knew what she meant, vaguely. It was at least one thing he had learned about the Dracish customs. When a male wronged a female, or the other way around, and they were either a mated pair, or destined to be a mated pair, there were certain traditions that were done. He stripped down to nothing and threw his still-sheathed sword to the ground a good five feet away from him. "_Ish me neith._" You can trust me.

She studied him for a moment before nodding. "Come here then."

He slipped into what had been deemed his side of the bed, but didn't lay down just yet. He crossed his legs under him. "It isn't just my normal aggressive nature that's making me lash out at you. It's us in general."

This made her nerves seize slightly and she sat up as well. "What are you saying?"

"Until I can claim you as mine, we'll need to be careful from now on. No overstimulation. It's making my instincts go on overdrive. I'll be going away for a week starting tomorrow."

"But Christmas—"

"Is in a week and a half. I'll be home. It's the only way I can ebb off the tension before I do something stupid. I know we'll end up mating in the long run, but anything now would be considered rape."

She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You remember what it's like to be bitten." He waited for her to nod. "Your body would go along with whatever I do, but your mind wouldn't. So for that, I'll be going away, where I can empty out all the tension without risking harm to you."

"Will you at least share my bed one last night before you go? We don't need to do anything." She took a whiff of air. "And why do you smell like booze and vomit?"

He cringed. "Long story. I just told you the short version. I'll share space with you one last time. But don't expect me to be here when you wake."

"I can live with that." She paused for a bit while they both got comfortable. "You can still contact me, right?"

He frowned into the dark. "I don't see why not."

"Good to know."

* * *

Four days later, he gnashed his teeth together as he smashed his head into the wall behind him. He ended up staying at Salem's for the week, but his willpower was growing thin. He had locked himself inside his old room, refusing to come out for more than something to fill his stomach. Chu had been right when he said jerking off wouldn't help any. Once the pressure subsided, it came back with a nasty retaliation. It was well into the night by then, and Salem and Hyouga were fast asleep, giving him no distractions to focus on. He glared at his swollen cock. "Just go away, would you?"

In an answer, it grew painfully hard again.

In a last desperate act, he opened up connection to Sha. _"I really need to hear you right now. Please don't be asleep."_

Her answer came swiftly, and full of worry. _"I'm right here. Are you all right?"_

Just hearing her voice threatened to set him off again. His fangs grew into sharpened points and he suppressed a groan, though through the mental connection, she'd be able to feel what he was feeling, albeit tuned down a little. _"I need you badly right now. I need to be inside you."_ He could feel her surprise at his words, but he couldn't stop them from coming. The urges were getting too strong. _"Gods, Sha, before I lose my mind, help me."_

She was at a loss for what to do; he knew it from the minute feeling of helplessness. Soon after, it was replaced by a feeling of boldness. _"Take a guess at what I'm wearing right now."_

He licked his lips as his hand found his swollen shaft once more. _"Tell me— no, show me."_ He closed his eyes, letting himself focus on the mental picture she sent to him. She must've moved to her floor length mirror and stood before it, letting him see what she saw. A trick they had picked up not even a month prior.

"_I thought this would be a good Christmas present, but it seems now would be a better time to wear it."_

He could make out the blurry picture of her in a red sexy Santa outfit, could see her playing with the straps around her shoulders keeping the garment up. He let out a groan as a wave of pleasure washed over him. _"Show me more."_

Sha could easily feel what he felt by now, and knew how much it was paining him to do this. So, she sat in front of the mirror, heeled legs spread, and started stimulating herself, just in the ways she felt him want her to do. In ways that he wanted to touch her that very moment. _"Are you turned on by this, Baby? Seeing your girlfriend rubbing up on herself?"_

"_Gods, yes,"_ he hissed. _"Make yourself come for me."_

She pulled the panties to the side, and continued stimulating herself, keeping her eyes open and focused on the mirror so he'd be able to see what she saw, as well as feel what she did. The mix of their arousals made them both more sensitive than usual. _"I'm getting close, Baby."_

"_So am I. Let me see you come for me."_

She forced herself to keep her eyes open and focused as she pushed herself over the edge, feeling her body spasm around her hands that stayed plastered to her clit.

He heard her call his name as she came, forcing him to do the same as he spilled over his hand for the countless time that day. They both sat in silence for awhile, making their breathing return to normal. _"I'm sorry I made you do this."_

She smiled. _"We both needed it. I love you."_

Hiei felt a pang in his gut. He hadn't said those words to her in months. He felt it, sure, but he never really said it. _"I love you too. Get some rest." _With that, he cut the connection, moving to clean himself off. This time though, he remained flaccid, and his fangs shrank back to normal size as his need subsided. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, leaning his head against the wall. _Just five more months of this. _ He flinched as he felt another connection opening, this one from Enki.

"_Hey, you awake, Boy?"_

"_We've gone over this, don't call me 'boy'."_

Enki chuckled. _"I need you to come in and collect a case"_

"_Oh, no, I don't need sleep. No one does."_

"_It can't wait. You sound crabbier than usual; did I interrupt 'snuggle time'?"_

Hiei scoffed and got out of the shower, starting to find his clothes. _"No, not this week. Don't push it."_

Enki was about to, but changed the subject. _"Well on the topic of loved ones, what are you getting her for Christmas?"_

"_Ah hell, that's right, that stupid thing requires gifts."_

"_Well, what's one thing she's talked about most?"_

"_A dog, actually. Seems she's wanted one for ages but never had the time to get one."_

"_Then there you go. Now get your ass in here before the case goes cold."_

He tugged on his shirt and growled, grabbing his sword. _"Fine. I'm on the way."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, this is stupid!" Sha hissed.

The girls had convinced her to visit the bridal boutique in the city, on Christmas Eve of all days.

"It's the best time to do it," Hyouga pointed out. "Hiei's still off on that mission of his, so might as well do this now."

"Then you look as well so I'm not alone," the dragon growled back.

"Yeah really," Kitsu said. "You haven't found a dress of your own yet, let alone one for Yusuke's wedding."

Hyouga folded her arms uncomfortably. "I just haven't gotten around to it."

Sukuna scoffed as she messed with the train on Sha's current dress. "You've been as busy at work as the rest of us. It's been quiet lately. You've had plenty of time. Go pick some out. Kitsu, help her."

Hyouga gave off a sound of protest, but Kitsu easily pushed her back to the racks of dresses, looking for a purple one to shut the dog up.

"Hm, I'm not so sure about this one," Sukuna said, nibbling on her finger. "Just doesn't seem to suit you."

"Or fit right," Sha said, hiking up the corset that started sliding down her breasts. "I'm smaller than normal; this won't work. I'll trip and fall right on my face."

"Which would be entertaining, but not something we're looking for." She held out some of the fabric. "There are alternations the dress makers could make, and most likely will have to make, but I doubt they'd change colors." She put on a British accent. "Peach just isn't your color, Darling."

Sha scoffed. "I could've told you that. Get me out of this stupid thing."

"All right, all right, jeez." She helped Sha off the platform and back into the dressing room, pulling the next dress off the rack. This one was more the style she wanted in the first place; a black bodice with red underlining, and a skirt of the same style. "I know this is the one you wanted in the first place. So let's see how it looks." She helped her out of the current monstrosity of a dress and into the new one. "This might hurt a second." She laced up the corset as tight as it would go, knocking the wind out of the dragon. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She held on to her chest. "Just a bit snug."

"Well good. At least we found something that'll fit that small chest of yours."

"Bite me. Bs aren't small."

"No, they're a step up from small." Sukuna avoided a swipe from Sha's tail. "Patience. Let's get this skirt on you and see how much alterations it'd need. Apart from the obvious." She helped hike up the skirt and laced it in front. "The only thing I see that needs change is a slit for that tail, and the skirt needs to be taken up a few inches."

Sha looked at herself in the small mirror and her jaw dropped. "Su… I don't believe it!"

Sukuna smiled and let her out of the dressing room, helping her up on the viewing pedestal. "I think, with the right additions, this will be the one."

Sha held up the edges of the too-long train and looked at herself. And, for the first time in ages, she giggled like a little girl and squealed in delight. "This is perfect!"

"Here, let me bustle it, so we can see just how much needs to come off. " She fished around the train for the hoops that would hold the dress up at the reception area and hooked them on the three buttons around her waist. "Hm, I'd say a good six inches off will work." She took a tiara from a display and stood in front of her with it.

"Oh hell no," Sha said. "Not royalty princess crap."

"Oh, right. Forgot." She put it on the table next to her and stood up on the pedestal behind the dragon, messing with her hair that she had left down. "Still need to do something with this." It was then she noticed her friend's sad gaze. "Sha? What's wrong?"

"I'm… just afraid, I guess."

"Yeah, it's a big step. Anyone would be scared." She gathered up Sha's hair and twisted it a few times, frowning as she decided what she wanted to do with it.

"Not just that. I'm afraid that… well, that something will go wrong."

"If anything gets in the way, we'll all personally get rid of the disturbance. And we'll watch your dad's intake of booze."

Sha let out a small laugh. "Well there is that. But… oh I don't know, I'm just being paranoid."

"It's normal," Kitsu said, carrying the train of a dress Hyouga had tried on.

Sha's jaw dropped. "Hyou, oh wow."

The half dog smiled weakly as she hiked up the front of her lavender dress to step up onto the pedestal. The intricate designs made by silver thread and sequins glittered in the light of the store. "I'm surprised too, but shut up."

Kitsu frowned. "Stop you two, you're making me jealous."

Sha grinned wickedly. "You are seeing my cousin. Who knows? Maybe you'll be next on these platforms."

The vixen scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Unlike your two, he's not one to rush things. He's cautious."

"Oh, even in bed?" Hyouga asked with a laugh.

Kitsu blushed and pulled her ears back. "About that…"

The girls' jaws dropped. "Wait, you two haven't slept together?"

"I didn't say that!" Her blush deepened. "It just… well, it took a month to get to. Not that it wasn't amazing," she added quickly. "Just that he was careful with the whole thing. Didn't rush it."

The girls just blinked.

"Yeah, I know, amazing coming from me," she said, rolling her eyes. "But… Kurama's different. He's a really nice guy. Cares about what I want. So, because of that, I don't want to mess this up." She clapped her hands together. "Well then, I take it our two brides are satisfied with their current dresses?"

Sha nodded while Hyouga answered with, "Very much so."

"Good, then let's head home."

* * *

Sha opened up her front door and placed her keys in a bowl on a table nearby. From the darkness, she could tell that she was alone in the apartment. Again.

She sighed and put her purse down on her sofa before moving on to her answering machine in the kitchen. "You have no messages."

She scoffed, a sudden bitterness edging into her voice. "Of course. Christmas eve, why would he come back? After all, it's just some stupid human holiday." Out of her sudden anger, she reached into a low cabinet and pulled out a bottle of spiced rum and pulled her shot glass towards her. "Cheers," she said to no one in particular, and knocked the liquor back.

* * *

By eleven-thirty, she held the bottle loosely in her grip while she stared blankly at the TV, playing one of her favorite specials. She didn't even notice the door slowly open, and a familiar male entered the room while she knocked back another sip right from the bottle.

"Sha, is everything all right?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she answered starkly with a slur. "It is bloody Christmas after all, time of miracles and all that happy horse shit."

Hiei frowned and tossed his jacket aside, not bothering to hang it up anywhere. "You're drunk."

"Damn straight."

"You never drink. What's going on?"

"Doesn't matter."

He ground his teeth and stalked up to her, snatching the bottle from her grip as she let out a sound of protest. "You're officially cut off."

She pouted. "Meanie."

"Oh sure, I'm doing you a favor, and I'm the mean one."

"You are. You're an asshole."

He stood still in the kitchen, midway from putting the bottle away.

"You promised you'd— you'd be back sooner. A-and I come home to an empty ap-apartment yet again." She got up, but suddenly felt a bit dizzy. "You're just— just—" Her eyes rolled back and she swayed for a second. If it weren't for his trained speed she would've collapsed and hit her head on the coffee table.

"Stubborn woman," he muttered before laying her back out on the couch and getting her a glass of water. "You haven't been keeping yourself hydrated."

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at his gaze. "You're worried."

"Of course, idiot." He helped her sit up so he could sit next to her. "You've never gotten this bad before, so something must have happened for you to drink and lash out like that." He pointed to the glass he had put in front of her. "Drink it or you'll really regret it in the morning."

She sighed but did as she was told, pulling her legs up to her chest and staring back at the TV while she did.

"So what happened?"

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing."

"Don't push it."

He shrugged and sat back. "Suit yourself."

They sat in silence for a while, looking at the special on the TV. After a few moments, she frowned and chewed the inside of her cheek and fidgeted a bit. "Oh fine. I was upset that you probably weren't coming back for tomorrow, and all this other stuff that's been happening, and I just snapped."

"True that I may not understand the importance of Christmas, but it matters to you, so I was going to come back no matter what Enki would've said about it." Hiei pulled back a bit as she crawled into his lap. "And no, I'm not sleeping with you tonight with you like this." She pouted again, making him grin. "The 'pity me' face won't work." The special went off and the Demon World News came on, signaling the next day, and the start of Christmas morning. He looked down as he felt her weight shift to lean on his shoulder and he saw she had fallen asleep. "I have to get up early for your gift anyway."

He turned the TV off and carefully shifted so he could lift her up gently and take her into her room. He stripped her down to her skivvies and pulled the sheets up to her chin. He stripped down as well and slipped in next to her on the other side to sleep soundly for the first time in over a week.


	8. Chapter 8

**One sweet, steamy, and fluffy Christmas lemon coming right up! And a bit of fluff before it. It's rated M for a reason, people! Reviews are love. **

* * *

Sha stretched hours later and rolled over, her arm falling on empty space next to her on the mattress. She frowned and opened her eyes, wincing at the small hangover she felt. "Was it just a dream that he came back?" She scowled. "Wouldn't surprise me. Merry fucking Christmas to all."

She was just about to close her eyes when the front door opened. "Sha, You awake and hurting yet?"

She leaned up on her elbows. "You were here?" She heard a shuffle by the tree before he responded.

"Of course. I told you last night I'd be here no matter what, but I suppose you did drink a lot so your memory might be a bit fuzzy. Now come out here and open your silly gifts."

Sha frowned and got up. The chilly air caught her attention and she noticed she was only in her bra and panties. Not that he'd mind at all, she decided to throw a large shirt over her head and leave the room. She folded her arms tightly over her stomach, hunched over a bit from both being tired and hurting slightly. "Where did you go this morning?" she asked, nodding towards where he sat on the couch.

He was fully dressed, and his coat hung over the back of the sofa, indicating it must have been snowing out. The TV played a Christmas movie that she was familiar with, but it wasn't up there with her favorites. "I was out getting your gift," Hiei answered, pointing towards a large colored box with a lid. "I'd open that first, if I were you."

She frowned in curiosity but leaned down on her knees in front of the box. As she did, she heard a muffled noise that sounded like a sort of snuffling. Her eyes widened. "Just what in the hell is in here?"

He grinned. "Open it. It's something you've wanted for a long time."

With shaky fingers she wedged the digits under the lid and slowly removed it, not daring to believe what might be lying in there. For a second she looked at the back of an empty box. Without warning, as she leaned closer for a better inspection, the box moved and fell over onto its side. She held her breath as a little puppy emerged, a small corgi, from Human World. "I can't believe it," she whispered as the puppy looked at her with its head cocked to the side, as if sizing her up.

The puppy seemed to deem her as a worthy mommy and yipped happily before bounding into her lap and, using its stubby legs to lean on her chest, started licking her face.

"When… how?" She fought back tears of happiness as she held on to the puppy.

Hiei got up from the couch and sat beside her. "While I was coming back from the mission yesterday I saw this little guy in the window of a store near the portal I took home. Asked the store owner to hold on to him, and here he is." He wasn't prepared for her to pounce on him with a squeal of happiness, knocking him flat to the floor. "I take it you approve."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" She laughed as the puppy took that time to join in and lick his face. "Looks like he finds you a suitable daddy."

"Get off, mutt." He pushed the puppy off him, though the dog went right back.

Sha got up and picked the puppy up. "Come on, Shadow, leave Daddy alone."

He sat up and cocked an eyebrow. "Shadow?"

"He seems like he'd be one to follow you everywhere." She giggled as Shadow leaned over and licked her nose. She looked back at him. "Thank you. This is something I've wanted for a very long time." She knelt back down and kissed him.

"You're welcome. Now, open up the rest of the gifts and we'll worry about getting this place ready for your father."

She groaned. "You locked the liquor cabinet, right?"

"Yes, and the key's back in place."

"Good." She put Shadow down and handed Hiei a gift. "Then let's get through this little pile and we'll get ready for him to harass us."

He looked at the long package with curiosity. "There was nothing I particularly wanted."

Her smile seemed to be permanently placed on her face as she held on to the puppy. "It isn't the point of today. It's something I thought you'd like," she answered as he ripped off the packaging.

Inside lay a sword case, adorned with silver designs. He carefully opened it and his eyes widened. "This is…" He ran his hand down the side of a flawless blade, over the steel grip and up to the silver pommel. Inside the silver lay a single ruby gem. "Sha, where did you find something like this?" He removed it from the box and stood with it, seeing it matched his own sword's measurements perfectly.

"I went to the blacksmith that made my own weapons. Told him what I wanted, and provided him with the gold and gems to do so." She grinned. "And this one won't break, even if you tried to slice a kyukonki's skin with it."

"You know me well." He moved to a clear area of the living room and tested a few motions with the weapon. "It doesn't even feel like I'm holding a sword at all."

"Then Bolka did a good job." She put Shadow aside and held up another box. "Still have a few more, so let's have some fun."

* * *

Hours and hours later, after a dinner that went surprisingly well and a few more gifts, Haraguroi left to go back to Doragon, and Sha collapsed into bed, not getting changed out of her casual dress. "I thought he was about to find the key there and get more wine from the cabinet," she said, laying an arm over her eyes.

"He behaved himself, surprisingly," Hiei said while unbuttoning the black shirt he had put on for their semi-fancy dinner. "And you did very well with that dinner."

"Been practicing for a reason," she muttered, holding a finger in the air while not moving the other arm. Though a wicked smile placed itself on her face.

"What are you grinning about?"

She got out of bed and went into the closet, pulling a paper bag out of it. "Lay down and keep your eyes closed." Without another word she went into the bathroom with the bag, closing the door behind her.

He rolled his eyes but did as she said, finding no point in arguing. A small thump and a squeak made him slit open one of them. "What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Give me a minute!"

He stood and pulled off the dress slacks and boxers he had put on and got comfortable for the night, figuring she was just putting on a new night gown or something and wanted to surprise him. "You've got five minutes before I go to sleep, Woman."

"Almost done, Wiseass." He heard the bathroom door creak open. "Keep those eyes closed."

He growled and rolled onto his back, still keeping to her wishes. "This better be good."

"You've seen it before. Open your eyes."

He did and his mouth went dry. He had, in fact, seen the outfit on her just a week ago, when he was going through his withdrawals, for a lack of a better term. He had just been so far into himself at the time, he hadn't exactly taken the sight in. She stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips, making the clothes even more desirable. The long red cloak went down to her ankles and ended with white fluffy trim, brushing over a pair of leather high-heeled boots with the same trim. The coat was held together under her breasts by a thick black belt, showing a very good amount of cleavage. And under that was a pair of black panties that tied on the sides. "You'll kill me one of these days."

She grinned wickedly. "You need to have a heart for a heart attack, Mr. Jaganshi." She slowly strode over to the bed, loving the fact she could still make him wet his dry lips. "I take it you like the last present of the night?" Without waiting for a response, she climbed into bed and straddled his bare hips, hearing him let out a hiss of desire as he clasped onto her legs.

"Even better than when you showed me the first time." He bared his fangs as she let her nails score his chest, not hard enough to break the skin. "Though I wasn't paying much attention at the time."

She purred while he sat up under her and started kissing her deeply. "You were too preoccupied with watching me touch myself, weren't you?"

"Guilty as charged." He pulled her hair from over her shoulder and kissed under her neck, catching himself in time to not bite down where he smelled her blood the strongest. He let out an exasperated growl. "This is going to be a very long five months."

"But just think of the wedding night," she whispered as she rubbed her cheek against his temple. She slowly trailed her hands around his waist and up his back. "All the flares between us as our bodies come together, the sensations stronger than normal. And we'll both be able to do what we wish, without worrying about the consequences now." Her lips lightly brushed against the corner of Hiei's mouth.

"Temptress." He pressed his mouth against hers, but she pulled back. "What are you—" She pressed a finger against his mouth, silencing him. The devilish twinkle in Sha's eyes returned and teased an earlobe that they had discovered not long ago as his weak spot with her tongue. He moaned softly. His tongue darted out to catch her finger before she drew it away. The moisture surprised her and she paused.

Hiei took the opportunity to pull her closer and tilted her jaw upward just before once more pressing his lips against hers. She didn't pull away this time. Sha's hand dove into his hair. His hand buried itself in her cloak and slid down her back.

Sha nipped at his bottom lip and he growled low. His hand caressed her rear. Her breath warmed his chin, making him slip into a high similar to that when they had first made love so many months ago. The hand on her rear slid up her side, tugging at the strings holding the panties in place. All the while he refused to leave her mouth, their tongues dancing around the other.

He slid his fingers up under her tail joint, making her buck her hips against him and moan in pleasure. "You know that's not fair," she hissed.

"Really think I care about being fair right now?" He pushed on her shoulders, sending her flat on her back on the mattress, pinning her arms over her head at the wrists with one hand. The other spread her booted feet apart and dragged it up the skin of her leg, stopping only to pull the last of the strings of her panties off and tore the garment out from under her. "You are mine to do with as I please." He placed a kiss to the swell of her breasts. "Don't move."

By now, she found it was usually a bit easier to not fight him. She watched as he leaned over the side of the bed, biting her lip at the sight of his bare backside, and saw him retrieve one of his belts from the pants from earlier.

Without another word, he twisted it around her wrists and to the bars at the foot of the bed, effectively pinning her down. He kissed down her form, only to pause and undo the belt around her chest that held the cloak in place. With it out of the way, he was able to play with her breasts, rolling the small orbs under his hands, feeling the hard nubs under his palms.

The rough calluses on his hands made what he was doing feel amazing, creating friction against her skin. And when he dipped his head down to pull one of the hard nubs into his mouth, she couldn't fight the small moan as it escaped past her lips. She jumped a bit in surprise when one of his hands found their way to her core, lightly stroking all around where she wanted him to touch her most.

He knew he was teasing her, and that he'd probably pay for it later with vicious teasing of her own, but he couldn't stop the sly grin from creeping onto his face. He slipped his finger into her soft folds to coat the digits in her juices and pulled it back to tease the hard root that lay above her entrance. She tried moving her hips out of the way, but he held her legs down with his own, effectively keeping her in place. Once she calmed down, he traveled his tongue down her form and placed a kiss to her pelvis, before dipping lower and licking her slit, reveling in the taste of her as he always did. She choked out a moan and her body tried to close her legs, but he held them fast, keeping her bared for him. The fact her boots were still on and on either side of his ribs made a wave of pleasure envelop him, making him need to adjust himself before he accidentally caused more harm than good to his own body.

She wanted to reach down and entwine her hands in his hair, but the belt around her wrists secured her fast to the bars, allowing her to only strain against the pleasure he was giving her. He had only done this a few times, and each time she was absorbed by every flick of his tongue and every kiss of his lips against her.

He knew she was getting close by the way she was twitching every so often, and so took it as a sign to keep going. Her moans had quieted down some, though he knew it was normal for her to do so. She shook again, this time a bit more intensely, and he knew what was to come. He steeled his hold on her legs and made her come, loving how she twitched and moaned even against his strong grip. He gave her a final lick before loosening his hold, feeling her legs tremble as she recovered from her orgasm. "Now it's my turn, my little temptress." Hiei loosened the belt from her wrists and let her up, only to be surprised by her pouncing on his body and sending him flat on his back.

"Mm, I may be just that, but you're something else." She kept her weight on his shoulders, pinning him to the bed while she leaned over and whispered into his ear, sending chills down his spine, "You, my love, are a bad boy. And you know what happens to bad boys."

He grinned as her rare dominant side came to life. "No, I don't, refresh my memory."

Sha straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him, enticing a low groan from him. Sure, he could've easily thrown her off at any time and had his way with her, but when she rarely became dominant, he went with it. She was a different sort of dominant, he decided as she rode him, claiming his lips with hers. While a year ago he had been used to bossy and pushy, and overall… Overall, he had been more of a lapdog, in those times. Now, when his newly found lover became dominant, he received great rewards from letting her do as she pleased. Just as she received great rewards from being a pet for her master, doing anything he commanded of her.

Just the thought alone threatened to set him off while she furiously rode him, making the bed squeak. Neither of them paid it any mind as he got closer.

Until she pulled off him, that was.

He growled at the sudden lack of warmth enveloping him, showing his teeth. "Woman, you'd best get back on my cock, or there will be hell to pay."

She grinned wickedly. "In good time." She leaned over his body, her coat draping over the both of them, and teased his earlobe again with her tongue before suckling on it and running her tongue along the shell of his ear. He hissed and let out a low rumble deep in his throat as she traveled down and rested at the junction of his neck and shoulders. She had to admit, even she was having problems avoiding sinking her teeth into his skin. Not that her teeth would be involved in the ritual at all, but afterward they would be. She dulled her teeth so they wouldn't puncture his skin and bit at his neck playfully, sending little electric shocks down his spine. All the while she let her hands playfully roam down his chiseled chest and belly, grasping on to his cock and stroking it.

"So your plan is to tease me within an inch of my sanity?" he growled, too wound up in everything she was doing.

"Part of it." She licked up his throat, hovering over his Adam's apple, suckling the ball of nerves, before traveling back down to the dip where the throat met the collarbone. She nipped at the bone before continuing to travel downward, all the while never letting up with her hand on his cock. She flicked her coat out from under her and encircled him with her mouth, making him lurch forward a bit at the unexpected contact. He quickly recomposed himself and entwined his fingers in her hair, urging her to keep going.

His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hands travel up the backs of his legs and under him, squeezing his posterior and slightly digging her nails into the skin. He hated to admit it, but he loved when she did it. Just as he was about to come, again she stopped. Hiei let out a very dissatisfied moan while she let go and allowed him to stand erect, ramrod stiff and ready for her. Just as he was about to scold her she made his eyes widen as she forced most of him down her throat, feeling her gag reflex move around him. He couldn't stop the loud moan that she drew from him and let his head fall back on the pillows. It wasn't enough to get him off, but it was really damn close. "You sneaky creature."

She swirled her tongue around as best she could before pulling back off of him, snaking her hands up his sides and trailing her claws back down them. She smirked against his lips and she traveled back up his form. "Sneaky creature? I thought I was your temptress, love."

He lifted his chin, his eyes hooded with desire, and flashed his fangs. "I'm quite through with your playing." He switched their positions with ease, making her squeak with surprise. He bent down to lick the outer shell of her pointed ear before whispering, "I want you to stand at the foot of the bed, with your legs spread for me. Take the coat off but leave your heels on. Do you understand, my pet?"

She shivered at his words and nodded, getting up when he allowed her to move. She let the coat fall from her shoulders to land in a heap on the floor and she slowly moved to where he asked her to be, blatantly keeping her ass jutted out and her tail held up.

"That's it, my dragon. Just like that." He stood and stalked to place himself behind her, rubbing at her entrance. While he was only two inches taller than her, doing this position was usually difficult without the help of heels on her, or a bunch of pillows to keep her up. Since she had obediently kept them on, he had no problem slowly pushing himself inside her, holding her reptilian tail out of his way at first. He couldn't take the pressure of going slow, and so held on to her hips and began forcing himself in and out with intensified need.

The feeling eventually forced her to lean against his chest as he kept thrusting. She leaned back and put a hand to his cheek, making him kiss her with wanton abandon. She cried out as she came around him, never feeling him slow down as he forced her to bend back over the bars.

He felt his own release closing in and quickened his pace. He felt her walls contract around him more powerfully than before, a boarder-lining scream accompanying it from her. The pressure building up at the base of his spine exploded and he let out a long and low moan as his body spasmed inside her, giving a few shallow and slow strokes to make sure all of it came out.

Sha's legs buckled underneath her and Hiei caught her out of reflex. "Guess that took a bit more out of me than I thought," she muttered while he smiled.

"It's late as well. And you never fully recovered from your drinking spat from last night."

"Oh yeah…"

"Idiot female," he said, but his words didn't match his expression. "Come, let's get you into bed." He scooped her up bridal style and carried her around to her side of the bed, placing her down on the sheets. He slowly unzipped one of the stiletto-heeled boots and ran his lips down the skin of her legs as he took the boot off, tossing it to the side and moving to do the same thing to the other. "How did I get so lucky with such a beautiful woman?" he said into her skin, taking a glance up at her as she frowned at him.

"You gave me a chance," she answered, motioning for him to come back up and curl around her. "You let me inside your crumbling walls even though it was the worst time for you to be thinking of another woman." She kissed him deeply, entwining her legs around his. "I love you, you idiot, and that won't ever change."

"I love you too," he answered, resuming their kiss, letting their tongues dance for a final time that night.

She smiled and kissed his cheek when they finally pulled apart. "Merry Christmas."

"One that I can finally put meaning to."


	9. Chapter 9

"I thought it was more traditional for the Japanese to get married in spring or fall," Sha said, gripping her black overcoat tighter to her body as they exited a portal near Yusuke's home from the just as cold Demon World. "This is a bit ridiculous."

Hiei grinned at her as he put the envelope containing his friend's wedding present inside one of his suit jacket's pockets. "You have control over fire just as I do. Warm your insides."

She glared at him. "You also can control how much cold you feel. I can't do that bit." She sneezed. "Besides, I'm half a cold-blooded reptile. Fire only helps so much."

"Quit your bitching, the thing is inside an enclosed temple. Keiko thought ahead that much."

"Yeah well bully for her. I thought she wanted full-out traditional. From what I've researched, doing the ceremony in the cold is insane!" She sneezed again. "And insane is correct!"

He rolled his eyes. "We're almost at Yusuke's. Be happy he agreed to take us with him in the rental."

She answered with another sneeze. "When we do this same dance, it'll be nice and warm out. Perfect beach weather!"

"Thought we agreed we're not doing the thing on the beach."

"No, but _Papa_ said he's sending us somewhere with a lot of sun for afterward. Sand was up there, with also a lot of lights." She rubbed at her arms. "So I'm guessing beach."

They discontinued their conversation as they reached the front door of Yusuke's two bedroom apartment. He swung open the door just a mere two seconds after Hiei knocked, completely winded and half dressed in his kimono, holding it up to keep his personal bits… personal. "I'm losing my mind here," he said, letting them come in to genkan. He was already in his socks, and so went into the main room of his apartment, while the couple had to kick off their shoes.

"Have I ever said how much I despise this?" Sha said, balancing while she tugged off her heels.

"Countless times. Be happy we have the option to choose what traditions and beliefs we want," her fiancé answered, slipping off his own shoes, with a bit of difficulty for once and followed Yusuke into the small kitchen, where the groom was shakily sipping coffee. Hiei frowned. "What about this is contributing to your downfall?"

"Her stupid traditional request," Yusuke nearly bellowed, but caught himself in time and tugged at his hair, mussing it up from the slick he had it in. "Fuck if I know how to put this crap on!" He gestured to a diagram he had taped to the wall in front of him. "I can't even follow that."

Sha rolled her eyes and stepped into the kitchen in her stocking-covered feet. "Cool your jets. She probably has a ton of things to put on too. By the way, why isn't anyone here helping you?"

"Figured you guys would be able to help me since you were coming from here anyway," Yusuke said, getting up to refill his mug, still holding the kimono closed.

She growled low in her throat. "Hold it, Mister. Stand in front of that stupid diagram and I'll help you. Just keep your privates to yourself." She took hold of his arms firmly, since she'd have to reach for his shoulders. With one glance at the first page, she stood in front of Yusuke and plucked up the edge of his kimono. "Well no wonder! You're skipping like three or four steps! Where's the rest of this blasted thing?"

Yusuke grumbled and went into a room behind her where his bed was. Out of sight, she heard him shuffling around in his closets where normally bedrolls would be stored.

Hiei chuckled and sat at one of the two chairs around the small table in the kitchen.

"What's amusing about all this?" she asked him.

"You're just under his collarbone, and bossing him around. It's entertaining."

"Because this shouldn't be so hard," she said, crossing her arms.

He arched a brow. "You say that now. Wait another four months for your turn."

She flushed slightly. "Ours will be easier.

"Yet again, you say that now."

Just then Yusuke came back with an armful of white and black garments and tossed them at his feet in a heap.

"Damn it, Yusuke!" Sha yelled at him. "What if this crap wrinkles on you?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Everything's huge anyway. What would a few wrinkles do?"

She rolled her eyes as her fiancé hid his humor behind his hand. "Oh whatever. Now where is this hada juban you need?"

Yusuke fished around in the pile and pulled it out. "Think it's this one."

"Your custom, you would know." She looked back at the diagram. "Ok, looks like you slip that over your head." He started to, and in the process let go of the kimono, giving Sha a full-frontal show. She squeaked and screwed her eyes shut while Hiei laughed at her. "Good grief man, cover up!"

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled back, a bit muffled by the hada juban he was tugging over his head. "Keep your eyes closed because the kimono needs to come off for this to go on."

She swore in her native tongue but did what was asked, still hearing the muffled chuckles of her intended. "Bite me!" she yelled at him, keeping her eyes closed.

"Later," was the simple reply. "Yusuke, you really should cover up. I'm being blinded by the pale moon you call an ass."

"Leave me alone!" Yusuke yelled back.

Over the course of the next twenty minutes they managed to figure out where every piece went. Just as Sha was standing behind Yusuke fixing his hair at the kitchen table, a knock sounded from the front door.

Yusuke took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "That should be the driver that'll take us there." He stood and looked at the two. "Thanks for the help. Couldn't have done it without you."

"You would've figured it out somehow," Sha said with a smile. "Now let's get the stupid shoes back on and get going."

* * *

Despite Yusuke's worries, the ceremony went off without a hitch. The Yukimuras seemed proud that their daughter, with her face painted in the traditional white of purity, was being given away to Yusuke's… very small family. They did the sansankodu like they were supposed to, each taking three sips of each cup, and the parents did the same. Atsuko seemed to gladly take double the sips for Yusuke's missing father.

Sha nudged Hiei in the arm. "Is she a raging alcoholic?" she whispered.

"I never really met either of their families, but from what Yusuke's said in the past she is."

She sat back in silence while the ceremony continued on, with Mr. Yukimura saying he knew the day would come even when the two were kids. How Yusuke would always propose to Keiko whenever he did something to make her angry. Sha smiled a bit. "Suppose he was a sweetheart underneath that crap." She side-glanced her mate to be. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"Don't push it."

* * *

As it turned out, Keiko didn't opt for a complete traditional wedding. Most of the time, only close family was allowed at the ceremony, but she had disregarded that tradition and opted to let whoever wanted to come in. As for the reception, once everyone was seated and her and Yusuke were announced as Mr. and Mrs., they both disappeared and reappeared in casual Western-style wedding clothes. Yusuke came out in a very nice-looking tux, and Keiko had a simple white gown, and looked happy to be out of all the makeup and layers.

"She looks a lot better like that," Hyouga said next to Sha, clapping with the others while they sat at the front of their guests.

"Yeah, more natural," Kitsu agreed while someone went around and filled up their glasses with sake.

"You're taking it easy with that, I hope you know," Kurama said as she was about to lift it to her mouth.

She frowned. "I wasn't going to indulge."

Salem laughed. "What, has she had a bad experience with alcohol lately?"

Kitsu blushed. "More like I got drunk and, ah, jumped Mr. Fox's bones here."

Kurama himself flushed at her explanation.

They were about to say more when Yusuke stood up and whistled for silence. Just like him to bring attention to himself. "We'd like to thank all of you for being here. Especially a few of you who have traveled… quiet a long ways to get here." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, if anyone wants to say something nice, or not so nice, or anything at all, feel free. Other than that, I'll continue enjoying my time here with my wife, and you all can have fun doing what you're doing." He raised his glass, indicating everyone should do the same. "To everyone here, who have had my back with everything, and those who have been there for support." He knocked his glass back and everyone applauded.

A few more speeches were given by a few family members, mostly of Keiko's side, and the festivities truly began. Yusuke had demanded that the Western custom of pulling her garter off be used, as well as the throwing of a bouquet of flowers.

Keiko laughed the whole time she was lead into the chair in the center of the dance floor, and their DJ began playing The Stripper by David Rose, making her hide her face in her hands as she grew red as a rose herself. Kitsu cackled with glee, holding on to Kurama's arm and pointing as the lights dimmed down. "Oh dear lord look at her face!"

Yusuke wasted no time at all in shoving his head gleefully up her dress, making most of the men in the audience whoop their approval, and poor Keiko looked like she was going to burst from laughter.

"Yusuke, what are you—"

"Taking the garter off, of course. What'd you think I was doing," he replied with a grin.

"Yeah, but don't most people use their hands?"

As he had it gripped in his teeth he managed, "Yeah, but I'm not most people. You know that. 'Sides, let me have some fun."

Back at the tables, the girls were doubled over with laughter. "Well, at least she's got the traditional red in there!" Sukuna commented.

"You've totally got to do this," Hyouga said to Sha as Yusuke emerged with the garter in his teeth.

She blushed. "Well, I was thinking of it."

She was about to go on further, but the DJ cut her off as the guests applauded Yusuke, who swung the garter around his finger. "Now then, all the unmarried men, get up to the dance floor, it's time to see which lucky man gets to catch the garter!"

Kurama grinned to his black-haired friend. "Come, Hiei, it might be fun."

"Yes, catching something that was just around his wife's thigh, that's my idea of fun."

"Oh have some fun," Sha said, pushing him lightly to get out of his chair. "You might catch it."

He rolled his eyes, but got up anyway to join Salem, Kurama, Kuwabara, and a trio of guys Sha didn't recognize. One had glasses and black hair, another had bluish purple in some sort of Don King reference, and the last had blonde locks he kept in a sort of bushy style.

"On the count of three, toss it!' the DJ said. "One, two, three!"

The boys moved in one solid wave, most knocking skulls as they collided for the "prize". One black-clad man reigned supreme, holding the white garment in his grasp. "Really, Detective, make it a bit harder for everyone."

Sha looked on with a slack jawed look of surprise.

Hyouga mirrored her look. "I can't believe Hiei caught it."

Kitsu grinned wickedly. "That means we need to let our dragon catch the bouquet."

Sha swung around on the vixen. "Why's that?"

"You'll see soon enough, I suppose," was the vixen's simple reply as the boys who unsuccessfully tried to catch the garter sat.

"Now then, it's the bride's turn," the DJ said. "So all our unmarried ladies, to the floor!"

Sha went with her friends, as well as a few of Keiko's human friends, and Yukina, all the while wondering why Kitsu said she needed to catch the bouquet.

"On three. One, two, three!"

Sha stepped forward out of the line of girls to catch the bundle of flowers…

And came out triumphant. Out of curiosity, she looked back to see why. All the girls grinned mischievously at her. Well, her friends and Yukina did anyway. Keiko's friends looked too frightened to even go after it. "Oh you backstabbers."

As the DJ cheered, Kitsu thumped her on the back. "Trust me, we did you a favor," she said, smirking as they all went back to sit.

All but Hyouga anyway. She led her to the chair Keiko had been sitting in previously. "What's this about now?" Sha looked at her, but Hyouga just kept smiling wickedly.

"We have our next couple! Time for him to put the garter on her!"

Sha's nerves shot. "What?"

Yusuke let out a laugh and rushed over to the DJ, obviously placing a request for music while the fire demon knelt before her, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Good thing your dress is loose," he muttered, making her flush more.

"Now remember, the further you get that up her leg, the longer you two will be together," the DJ said while someone from the audience whooped.

"Shut the hell up, Salem!" Hiei yelled, making her a little less nervous.

"Take your time, or do it fast, but have fun with it!" And, if things couldn't have gotten any worse, they found out that the request had been "Hot in Here".

Sha couldn't take it anymore and started laughing, all the while blushing furiously in her embarrassment.

"And here I thought Keiko was red as can be," the fire demon at her feet said, obviously trying hard not to laugh himself. "Still really want to do this at ours?" he added as he slipped the throw away garter around the heel of her right shoe.

She stopped laughing for a bit to say, "Of course, this may be embarrassing, but it's funny." She burst out into another fit of giggles as _"I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off"_ came from the speakers. "Remind me to kill Yusuke later."

"I think you'll remember."

He pulled the garter up to her knees, where her dress ended, and was about to leave it at that when Salem yelled out, over the music, "Don't you love her? Get it all the way!"

And somehow, miraculously, he got all the guests chanting "All the way, all the way!"

Hiei rolled his eyes again. "I will murder that idiot." Despite his words, he grinned and dipped down, catching the garter in his teeth and pulled it up, under her dress, making all the guests react with a loud cheer and applause. As he came back out from under her dress he saw her still blushing furiously, but laughing at the same time. He ignored the DJ as he called for a round of applause, and instead leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Now you can't say I haven't had fun tonight. And if you'll excuse me, I'm going to teach a certain shadow demon to keep his mouth shut the next time he wants to open it." He helped her up out of the chair as the first dance of the married couple was starting up.

Salem saw him coming and held up his hands. "N-now don't be mad! I got you to look up your girlfriend's skirt, remember it that way!"

"I don't need your help with that," he said coolly. "Just be glad I'm not childish and won't chase you as they dance for the first time." He pointed a finger at him. "Don't think that gets you off the hook though."

As they settled down to watch the newlywed couple dance, all things seemed right in the world. Other couples trailed out after awhile, filling out the dance floor while food was being set up in the back. In that one moment, nothing could have ruined that moment.

And for once, nothing did.

* * *

**Have to admit, totally guilty for having that garter thing done to me about a year ago at my friend's wedding. Didn't know at all that there was more to catching the bouquet and my boyfriend catching the garter. I just thought catching it made you the next ones to get married. Didn't know that thing was slipped up your leg!**

**Anyway, I had done a couple hours' research into Japanese customs for their weddings, and found that really, only the sansankodu is still the only set tradition. A lot of times the couple slips into Western wear and does Western customs. So that made it tons easier! Any and all feedback is still appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

Some things still had to be taken care of, and with four months to go, as well as the fact Sha was sent away on a case, Hiei was left to talk to her father on his own. Not that he cared, of course. There was a certain something about the older demon that just made him a likeable person.

After a few of the finances were taken care of, he took his leave from the audience chamber. He didn't make it a few feet before a conversation made him stop short.

"Who is that man who keeps visiting Lord Haraguroi anyway?" a male asked.

Another, deeper basso answered, "It's his mutt daughter's husband to be."

The first hissed his displeasure. "You'd figure after what we did, she would never come to look for her father's aid."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. _What are they getting at?_

"Not like it was hard to take over the council's, ah, suggestions all those years ago," the second said.

"Yeah, with the fire bitch out of the way, the council was able to cast out that mutt."

Hiei's eyes flashed red as he growled softly, understanding what the two dragons were talking about.

"Good riddance," the second said. "We could have done the same to her as her fire slut of a mother."

He ground his teeth in frustration. There wasn't enough evidence to act on his wishes. Until:

"Wonder what the half-breed feels like inside."

"You'd actually want to do the mutt?" the first asked.

"Not with her willing, of course."

That had done it and gave him the excuse to shed blood. "So, my future wife should have been killed, is that right?" he asked, coming around the corner they had been talking behind.

The two dragons growled and raised their weapons.

Despite the fact they stood double his size, he tightened his grip on the sword Sha had given him two months ago. "Were you two responsible for her mother's murder?"

The dragon with the deep basso sneered. "And what if we are?"

As an answer, he disappeared, beheading the dragon on the spot. He turned and pointed his dripping sword to the other. "I will not ask again."

The dragon did not drop his sword. He curled his lip. "It would've been a kinder thing to do for that pathetic creature."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "Says your judgment of being a bull-headed idiot."

"What is going on here?"

He turned to see Haraguroi emerging from his chamber.

"Hiei, explain yourself on why you've killed one of my most trusted guards, and are holding the other at sword-point."

Hiei scoffed. "Trusted? I think not." He nodded towards the surviving dragon. "Say hello to your wife's executioners."

Haraguroi sputtered. "What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed at the dragon, which instantly quaked and dropped his sword.

"It wasn't our idea, I swear it, my lord! It was the council! They plotted from day one on how to get rid of her so you would not produce an illegitimate heir!"

Haraguroi turned to the fire demon. "Is this true?"

The jagan glowed softly under his bandana. "It is."

The dragon lord flustered. "I'll wear your guts for garters, you wretched overgrown lizard!"

"Please, my lord, we were only following orders!" The dragon fell to his knees as more guards came around the corner and put him in shackles.

"To the dungeons with him. The white ones."

The dragon paled. "Not there. Anywhere but there!" All the while he screamed and kicked as the guards dragged him away, getting more and more frantic as he neared the entrance to the dungeons.

Hiei sheathed his sword and looked back to the dragon lord, concern shooting through him as he saw the much older demon supporting his weight against the wall. "Sir? Are you all right?"

Haraguroi clutched at his chest. Though no heart beat there, just like with all demons, he could still fall victim to the pain of heartbreak. "All these years. For over two centuries, I've been lied to, right to my face." He covered his face with his hand. "It's all been a lie. Who can I trust anymore?"

"I can look over all your guards and advisors, as well as the council members," he offered. "Though from what I understand, your whole council is corrupted."

"Yes. No doubt I will not be able to fill their seats with trusted people ever again." He shook his head. "Dragons are intelligent creatures, yes. But that stupid pride of ours gets to our heads. Makes us idiotic and blind. Power hungry."

He frowned. "The dragon said that Sha would have been better off dead. What did he mean besides the obvious?"

Haraguroi sighed and moved away from the wall. "I suppose you'll have to know these details eventually." He motioned for the fire demon to follow. "Come. There's something you must see."

* * *

He took him through the palace, to his private chambers. Once the door closed behind him, he led the fire demon to a wall dedicated to one large portrait. "I had to pay double for her to be painted," Haraguroi said sadly. He looked up at the portrait of a beautiful woman, with walnut-shaped eyes a deep shade of scarlet. Her fiery red hair was swept from her shoulders, and she looked down on them with a kind smile. One that graced Sha's own face so often.

"She's beautiful," Hiei muttered, looking on at the uncanny resemblance of mother and daughter.

"Yes, and I fell for the fire in her eyes." He sat down on a chair, indicating Hiei should do the same. "There are more reasons than just pride that dragons normally do not breed outside our own genetic code."

He narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? There's been lots of mutations down the road of many species. Your nephew Yoko is prime example of that."

"We're… a bit different." He folded his hands. "We have a set genetic code. Our DNA does not always turn out so well when a different code is introduced. I ignored the facts and still fell in love with Siera, and she in turn bore me a child. We had initially hoped for a son to take over, but we were just as happy with the news of a coming daughter. We named her Shakaku after her mother's insistence. That she would be an angel of fire.

"Sha was born, and it wasn't two years later that I had to leave on business. I came back to bloodstained sheets and a screaming child. Siera had been murdered." He took a deep breath and continued on. "You see, they let the child live, only because she had survived so long, and was growing to be a healthy hatchling. She held signs of her dragon heritage, which wasn't common for her type of birth. She had her wing markings and tail, black hair, and black eyes. It wasn't until she was five that the red started showing in her hair, and she wasn't growing as tall as the other children her age. They gave me the option of casting her away, or having her stoned to death for her deformities."

Hiei grit his teeth. "How was she deformed compared to the other children? Just because red showed in her hair and she was smaller than them?"

"She was considered a runt among runts. She couldn't control her powers. Hell, she couldn't tap into them at all. Halflings are normally crippled in some way, if not physically, it'll be mentally, or it will affect their power source. So they put those choices in front of me. Either way, they were not having a deformed Halfling as princess of Ryukai." He shook his head, staring sadly at his wife's portrait. "I knew they were right, and that the dragons would never accept her heritage. So to keep her alive, I had to send her into Exile."

"But she was still so young."

"Weren't you?"

He bit his tongue, knowing his words to be true. "It turns out the group that found her, also found me about half a century prior."

Haraguroi noted his gaze. "I'm well aware of the koorime ways of life. No boys are allowed to defile their lands."

"Yes, apparently having a penis clouds one's judgment," he said bitterly. "But thank you for letting me know more of her heritage."

Haraguroi smiled sadly. "You deserve to know everything about her, just as she deserves to know everything about you."

* * *

Sha jumped at a file folder slapping onto her desk. "What's this?" she asked, looking up to see, not Botan or one of the other girls, but Hiei, staring back at her.

"Open it."

She looked at him curiously before setting her pen down and flipping open the file he gave her. She let out a gasp and stared at him. "Is this true? You killed one of my mother's murderers?"

He merely nodded.

"You… you actually found the ones who did it?"

Yet again, he only nodded.

She continued looking through the documents her father had put together, and tears spilled from her eyes. "It's been so long… I thought I had accepted her death." She looked up at him and smiled, despite her tears. "Thank you. This means so much to me."

He smiled back, remembering her mother's portrait. "Crying doesn't suit you." He went behind her desk and helped her up, wiping her tears away. "Consider this my gift to you. Peace of mind, after centuries of having it eat away at you."

She let out a short laugh, more liquid seeping her eyes. "How can I ever make this up to you?"

"Well my mother killed herself, so you can't help there."

Sha pulled back. "Wait, what?"

He sighed and sat on the edge of her desk. "I learned a lot today. I think it's high time you learn things about me. Things I haven't told you in full yet." He nodded towards her previous engagement of paperwork. "Or should it wait?"

She considered him for a moment, before smiling warmly and pushing the paperwork to the side, sitting next to him on the desk. "All the ink in the world can wait. Your words are more important right now."


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

A week and a half before the final day, Sha was in the middle of her bridal shower, sitting next to the recently renamed Hyouga Himura. Kitsu and Sukuna had showed up, of course, as well as Botan, Keiko, and Yukina. Hyouga thrust a gift into her lap. "I thought you'd like this one."

"Oh, all right, if you think so." She unwrapped the gift and peaked inside, biting her lip. "Um, Hyou? Didn't your mother get you this last month?"

"Yep! Regift!" she said proudly, gathering a few laughs from the other females in the room. "I had no use for it, so figured you'd use it instead." She looked on as Sha removed a set of massage oils from the box.

"Thanks. I'll have to find some use for these as well," she said with a flush.

"Who's next?" Hyouga said, sifting through the small pile. "Oh, one from Kitsu." She handed the gift to Sha.

Kitsu grinned mischievously. "I think you'll get some use out of it."

"Now I'm scared," Sha said while removing the wrapping. She flushed as the gift came into view, and everyone else started laughing. "Really? A Rabbit?"

"Well he will be away on missions from time to time."

"Yeah but I can usually wait." She slapped her forehead. "Forget I said anything."

"Will do." Kitsu took a swig from her beer bottle. "But hell, if you don't want it, I'll take it."

"Kitsu!"

"What? That thing's expensive!"

"Ok then!" Hyouga yelled over the both of them, landing another present on Sha's lap. "This one's from Yukina."

"Oh, thank you," Sha said, looking at the small box curiously. It wasn't until the wrappings came off that the laughter ensued once more. "Yukina!"

"They might give you a bit more use than the vibrator," the ice maiden said, laughing behind her hand, gathering a stare from the dragon.

"Hold it up!" Sukuna cheered while Hyouga took the box from the dragon's grasp and help up a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs.

"Ooh la la!" Hyouga said with a laugh, holding them out of reach as Sha lunged for them, which caused said female to end up on the floor with a thump. "Oh come off it, you know you like being restrained."

"None of your damn business!" she yelled back, getting off the floor and snatching the cuffs from her friend.

"You have to admit," Botan said, looking at Yukina, "that was a very unexpected gift from you."

Yukina merely shrugged with a warm smile.

"I don't trust any of you anymore," Sha said, taking a sip from her bottle while Hyouga popped another gift on her lap, this one in the shape of a clothes box.

"It's not really torturous," Keiko said as Sha began to unwrap the gift. "Actually, you'll probably get a good amount of use from it."

"Still not helping." She took the lid off the cardboard box and pulled aside the tissue paper. Her eye widened. "Oh wow, Keiko!"

"What is it?" Botan asked.

Sha held up a smooth black dress by the halter strap that would wrap around her neck. She stood so it could reach down to the floor, and saw it had slits up to her thighs, and a gold dragon was embroidered all around the dress itself. "It's beautiful. I'm not really sure when I'll be able to wear it, but thank you."

Keiko smiled. "I'm sure you'll find a proper time."

Hyouga got up to fetch something from her kitchen. "So you're sure you don't want a fancy ceremony?"

Sha shook her head, moving on to Botan's gift. "Too flashy. I want something nice and quiet. Just us and my father there to witness it."

Kitsu frowned. "Aw, after all that work trying to find you a location to have all your friends there!"

"Hey, I'm still having a party afterward. That counts for something, doesn't it?" She took a swig of her beer, but cupped her mouth almost immediately after.

Keiko looked on in concern. "Hey, you okay?"

Sha nodded, making sure it was safe for her to talk. She put her beer down next to her. "Yeah, should be. Been doing this occasionally for a week. Been getting progressively worse. Guess I'm getting a little ill is all."

Hyouga snatched a cake box from the kitchen and hurried back over. "It makes sense, with nerves and all. But hold this for a minute, we're making sure it's nerves."

Sha took the box with a look of utter confusion as her best friend ran off to her and Salem's bathroom. She opened the lid to see what was inside of the box. "Oh for fuck's sake, Hyou, what is wrong with you?"

Kitsu got up to see the cake and burst out laughing. "Hey, a penis cake is pretty fitting for your bridal shower!"

"Same as my gift that you didn't even open yet," Botan said with a pout.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sha put the cake on the table in front of her and picked the wrapped parcel up once again. She carefully peeled the wrapping off and opened the box that indicated it was some sort of clothing. She fished out a corset laced with scarlet dragon designs with a pair of matching panties. "Ah, I see. Apparently you all think I have an obsession with making his jaw slack." She gave a grin. "You know me all too well, Botan."

The ferry girl held up a finger. "Glad it'll work."

Just then, Hyouga returned and handed Sha a small plastic object. "Pee on this."

Sha stared at her friend. "What?"

Hyouga tossed it on Sha's lap. "Pee on it."

The dragon finally looked at the object, making her light complexion go pale. "I-I can't be. We both have to—"

"Did you will for a kid?"

Sha grumbled and snatched the object from her lap, retreating to the guest bathroom not too far away.

Keiko's look of confusion returned. "What just happened? Both have to what?"

Kitsu hesitated for a moment. "Having kids when you're a demon is different for us than humans. You guys get pregnant for a number of reasons, but you're not ever really in control of your conception. That's our differences. We're in complete control. But, both demons contributing to the conception need to be willing to do it."

"Willing how?"

"You have to actually want a child to do it. A female can want one, sure, but if the male doesn't want one, it doesn't happen. If the male wants one and the female doesn't, it still doesn't happen." The vixen shrugged. "After conception, everything is the same with human pregnancies besides gestation. We're only pregnant for seven months, compared to your nine."

"Yes but why would she be showing signs of pregnancy?" the human girl asked. "We all know Hiei fairly well. He's not the type to want kids."

"Isn't he?" Hyouga asked right back. "When you were properly introduced to him, and the years after, did you think he was even capable of something like not hating one person?"

"It'd be odd," Botan agreed, "but not really surprising. Not anymore."

Kitsu snorted. "Imagine him a dad."

"That's a terrifying thought," Sukuna answered.

Hyouga shot them a glare as Sha returned from the bathroom, staring at the plastic stick. "What's it say, Honey?"

"Negative." She tossed it on to some of the discarded wrapping paper, sitting back down with a sigh.

"Shouldn't it be good news?"

"Well, yeah, it should. I'm not ready to be called Mommy. I know he sure as hell is not ready for Daddy status. Only been together ten months."

"If you were much younger, it'd be understandable to want to wait but…" Hyouga sighed and sat on the arm of the chair. "You're both far past your post pubescent days."

"How old would you two be, human wise?" Keiko asked.

Sha frowned. "Hard to say. Twenty-five for me, and twenty-eight for him, if I had to make a guess."

"That seems to be a mature enough time to decide what you want to do. You were mature enough to want to marry, why would you not be ready for children?"

The dragon shrugged. "Not sure. If it happens, it happens. I… I guess I was hoping it was positive. I am past my time. Just hope he ends up feeling the same way…"

* * *

In the city of Severa, Hiei was being dragged around to every bar the boys could think of. Salem, along with Kurama, Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, Chu, Jin, Touya, Suzuka, and even Shishi were having the time of their lives embarrassing the hell out of the fire demon.

"Do we have to go to every one of them? It's already been five."

"The deal is at least one beer per bar," Yusuke said, already feeling the effects of his six beers.

"I'm just having fun tormenting Shorty," Kuwabara said with a laugh.

"You will die," Hiei growled as he got shoved into yet another bar. They stopped short though upon noticing the décor and the all-male population.

Chu, being the tallest of them, backed up. "I think we should pass this one up."

Almost immediately, one of the patrons walked up to Kurama, clicking his tongue in approval. "Hey cutie, think I could buy you a drink?"

Kurama put up his hands, "No, no, that's fine." He turned to Yusuke. "Yes, let's pass this one."

"Hey, I said every bar in the city. We can get one and run like hell."

"Speak for yourself," Suzuka said, turning to leave.

"Leave now and you pay up yer end of the bet," Jin said in his fast Irish jargon. "Or ye be labeled a sissy instead if ye be leavin' now, eh?"

"Well said," Salem said, "of what I could understand of it."

"No harm in just grabbing one and leaving," Shishi said, looking around nervously.

"I've got this round then," Koenma said as they approached the bar.

"What can I get for you boys?" the bartender asked.

"Eleven brewskies," Chu said.

The bartender nodded and began pouring while Koenma dished out the money.

"All right, on three drink as fast as you can," Kuwabara said.

They each nodded and took their glasses as it was poured.

"1… 3!"

No one even seemed to notice his lack of a two while they guzzled down their beers and took off into the streets one by one. They didn't even stop until they were a block away.

"I'm surprised you came out as well Suzuka," Hiei said, "you seemed to fit in quite well with that kind of crowd."

"Don't lump me in with things like that," the blond demon said between pants.

Yusuke looked around. "Everyone made it out ok?"

"I think so," Touya said.

"All eleven accounted for," Salem said, taking up the rear.

"Just do me a favor Detective," Hiei said.

"What's that?"

"Pick a normal bar if you want to pull stunts like these."

"I think that was the only gay one in the city," Salem said.

"Then let's continue on with the party!" Chu exclaimed as he led them on to the next destination.

* * *

Yusuke and Kurama were the last two of the bachelor party a few hours later, sitting at the bar with a partially intoxicated fire demon. "So, big day's coming up," Yusuke said, toying with his pint.

Hiei merely nodded in agreement, taking another drag from his mug.

"You've been quiet most of the night. More than normal. Usually you dish out a few douchebag comments here and there, but tonight it's been hardly anything."

"Have a lot to think about, Detective. Did that ever cross your mind?"

"You're second-guessing this whole thing?" Kurama asked with a frown.

"Since it was changed to just us and her father in one room, no. Haraguroi, with Lord status, is perfectly capable of making it official. Said he would do that and stand witness."

"Yeah, I couldn't see you standing in front of a mass of people doing all this," Yusuke said, glaring at his empty mug. "The party afterward is good enough. And having an open bar will make it even better."

"That's the plan." The fire demon gave a slight scowl to his own mug. "That's not what I'm trying to figure out though."

Kurama arched a brow. "Care to elaborate?"

"I… possibly made a mistake. Not sure. About a month ago, I did something stupid."

Yusuke scoffed as the bartender gave him a new glass. "What, you knocked her up?" He started draining the glass.

"Possibly."

The human almost choked. He coughed a few times, wiping at his mouth. "I was kidding!"

"And I'm not."

"Are you sure?" Kurama asked, pushing his water away. "How could you have? You never wanted children."

"I never wanted to do a lot of things." Hiei paid the tab and got off the stool, stumbling slightly as the night's drinking caught up to him. "That's why I said I made a mistake."

Yusuke watched with concern as their friend walked out of the bar, hopefully heading back home. "Son of a bitch…"

Kurama nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to hope for the best for them. Whatever the results may be."

"I thought both parents needed to want the kid for it to work?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean they have to discuss it ahead of time. If they both want it while they are together, it will happen, whether they've discussed it or not. If he doesn't know if she's willed or not, it's hard to say if she is for sure or not." He pulled his water closer to him again. "Only time will tell, I suppose."


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Sha awoke the next morning to a large spell of nausea. She quickly got up and barricaded herself in the bathroom. "Hope to the gods that was just from a hangover…" she muttered after awhile of hacking and coughing.

A soft knock sounded on her door. "Are you all right?" she heard Hiei ask from the other side.

"I'm fine. Just give me a second." She quickly jumbled through the assortment of things on her small counter and found the materials needed to brush her teeth to rid herself of the aftertaste of vomit.

"You've been doing this the past week. Are you sure you're fine?"

She spat out the foam and watched the water carry it down the drain. "I've been wondering something."

"Of what?"

She opened the door, but avoided looking at him. "Have you…" She cut herself off and shook her head. "Forget it. It's stupid. Someone like yourself wouldn't want anything to do with the sort."

He took hold of her arm gently as she tried walking away. "How can I tell you if I don't even know what you're talking about?"

She hesitated. "Have you been… willing for a child?"

There was no mistaking the look of surprise on his face. "I'm assuming you'll want an honest answer."

"Those are usually the best ones."

He let go of her arm and looked away. "About a month ago I did. Don't ask me why, but I did." He looked down at her then. "What happened to have you ask me such a thing?"

"I did as well."

The silence was deafening.

"I didn't think you would be even considering anything of the sort. That it'd be too soon."

"As I said, I don't know why I willed. Why did you?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure myself. The girls made me take a test yesterday, and it came up negative. But if that is so, what is happening?"

"Nerves, from the drinking; it could be any number of things." He kissed her forehead, something he had grown accustomed to doing in the past few months. "If the test lied, then we'll just have to make do with what we have."

"If it did, would you really be ready to take on a responsibility such as this?"

He smiled softly. "For you, yes." He nodded his head to the direction of the bathroom. "I need to leave to pick up a mission from Enki very soon, and I'm a bit dirty from the walking last night. Care to join me?"

She smiled too. "Of course."

* * *

An hour later, after a few attempts at getting fully clean, Hiei left the apartment, leaving Sha alone to nurse her sore head and now even sorer legs. Their corgi followed her around the house as she tried getting her mind off an assortment of things at once.

"What is it Shadow?"

He whined, glancing over at his bowl.

"Ah, right, your breakfast. I had almost forgotten." She stooped down to grab it, instantly deciding it was a bad idea as another wave of nausea hit her. "Oh what the hell is wrong with me?" Sha slunk down to the floor, head on her crossed arms. It was then her phone above her began to ring, forcing her to claw her way up the wall to silence it. "Hello?"

"Sha? You sound awful."

"Just jitters making me feel woozy again is all."

Silence came from Hyouga's end of the phone.

"Hyou? You there?"

"That's what I needed to call you about. You read the test wrong Sha."

Sha was happy she was leaning against the wall already. "How do you—"

"I was clearing away the wrapping paper from last night and I saw it. You probably didn't give it enough time to set in. It was positive."

Sha felt herself get even dizzier. "How can this be?"

"Did you talk to him about this yet?"

"About the possibility I was, yes. He… he said he willed for one a month ago. I shouldn't be getting this sick this soon Hyouga!"

"Well it probably is just on account of the nerves, but on top of that, watch your alcohol intake levels." She went quiet for a second before speaking again. "I have to go, I just wanted to tell you that."

"Yeah. Thanks Hyou." She didn't wait for a response before hanging up, sinking back to the floor.

Shadow slinked up to her with his head down and nudged at her arm with a whine.

She limply reached down and rested her hand on his head. "What do I do now, pup?"

* * *

Six hours later, Sha rested on Hiei's bare chest as their breathing returned to normal. "I should take on more missions if this is what I get when I come home," he said.

"You'll get it no matter what." She began tracing small circles on Hiei's chest, knowing it put him in a state of ease. "Was nice to find out not all of the gifts I got were useless."

He pulled the handcuffs from under his back, holding them up. "And who exactly gave you these?"

She laughed at the sight of them, especially now that they had been used. "Yukina, amazingly enough." Sha caught a faint change in expression in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He seemed to consider something, before continuing on. "No, it's not nothing. Remember when I said I had a sister?"

"Yes…" She clasped a hand to her mouth and sat up. "She's your sister? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She doesn't know, and that's how it must remain." Hiei sat up with her, adjusting the silk sheets to keep him covered. "The price of the Jagan was to never reveal to her who I really was. And so that's how it will stay."

"That's awful."

"Not really. It's better she doesn't know I'm related to her. Besides, it lets me stay away from her budding relationship with that oaf Kuwabara."

Sha narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Didn't know you hated him that much."

"It's one of those mutual hatreds that you can tolerate. At least on my end that's what it looks like." He pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Now enough talk, I want to make up for what I'll be missing the night before we wed."

She nipped at his nose, it being her way of showing affection. "That's what the night of the ceremony is for."

"Excuse me for my current addiction of dragon."

Sha squeaked as he pinned her down and pulled the sheets over them again. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

"Only with you." He laughed. "It's amazing how fast I change when I come home. As soon as I leave here I'm a hardass as usual, but when I come back, it's impossible to be mad at everything."

"Mm, then I'm glad to be the source of your happiness."

"The sole source of it. I love you."

She was taken aback. He hadn't said that in months. And just for that fact, she felt tears at the back of her eyes. "I love you too," she answered, now determined to make him go blind temporarily from pleasure. "And just for that, you're mine for the next two hours."

Curious, he watched as she traveled down his body, and then clenched his eyes shut as she took him in her mouth, moaning slightly behind closed fangs. _I will definitely be taking Enki's advice more often, and sooner._


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Sha was having problems sleeping at her location of Salem and Hyouga's home three days later. She knew she wasn't allowed to see Hiei until they met her father privately, but that was the only person she wanted to see at the moment. She stared at the dress and veil hanging from the closet door. _Only a few more hours._

It was then she felt a small probe at her mind. It wasn't violent, and seemed a bit familiar, so she let it through her mental blockade. _Sha? Can you hear me?_

_Yes, I can hear you. I think this would be considered cheating at the rules though._

_I couldn't help it. Just had a lot of time to myself to think. _

She felt her stomach fall a bit. _You're… not regretting it, are you?_

_No, to the contrary. I want nothing more than for this to be over. I can't see how humans do this to themselves._ He paused for a second, seeming to be running over what he said. _As corny and dull as it sounds._

Sha laughed a bit. _No, I feel it too. But we should be sleeping. Long day tomorrow. _

_I suppose so._

She frowned as the connection faded away.

* * *

Hyouga came in at one in the afternoon, waking Sha by dumping a glass of cold water on her.

She jumped awake. "I'm up, I'm up!" Sha shook her head. "What time is it?"

"Time to get you to look pretty."

"Yeah, cuz that answers my question." Nevertheless she got up to stretch her back and tail. "So what needs to be done?"

Hyouga pointed to her frizzy bed-head. "Well your hair for one. Possibly nails."

Sha looked at her naturally black tinted dragon claws. "Trust me, I know with experience that you can't color these things. Nothing covers black. The hair I can do though."

"Then make-up."

"Just shoot me. I want this thing over with."

"Are you doing the blood bond afterward?"

"Yes. Not like it's any harder than all this. He bites my neck, that's it."

"No wonder you're in a rush to get this over with then." Hyouga smirked. "You just want the hardest sex you've ever had."

Sha started coughing out of surprise. "That was the last thing on my mind. No, it's just with that, I don't have to try so hard to be pretty."

"Well let's get moving. There's a lot to do." Hyouga tugged on her arm, bringing her out into the living room, which had turned into a cosmetics store over-night.

"Where did all this come from?"

"Various sources. Mainly from my wedding." She held on to Sha's shoulders and led her to a barstool. "Now then." She handed her friend a piece of toast and picked up a curling iron. "Hair first to get it out of the way, and so you can eat something."

"Not sure I can." She started at the toast while Hyouga plugged in the iron to warm up.

"You have to. For a few reasons, Sweetie." She picked up a brush and started getting rid of the tangles. "Speaking of which, did you tell him yet?"

"I haven't had the chance."

"You need to."

"I know. And I will, tonight, when we're alone."

Hyouga frowned slightly. "Don't you think that'd ruin the bonding mood?"

"What do you suggest then?"

"I suggest you eat, for one." She placed the brush down and lifted up Sha's hair. "Now what do you want me to do with this stuff?"

"Waves, I suppose." She chewed off a corner of the toast, finding difficulty to find the energy to swallow it.

"Got it."

Sha continued chewing while Hyouga started her work. "I'm doing the right thing, right, Hyou?"

"Of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?" She grinned. "Big bad Miss Shakaku Daela Fanelia is terrified of settling down, huh?"

"Shove it Icicle. I think I'm allowed to be scared."

Hyouga combed through Sha's hair and grabbed the iron. "Trust me, it's no different. You two will be the same. You'll just have a new last name. And share bills."

Sha rolled her eyes. "They're my bills anyway, not his. He never conformed to… to comfortable living like we did."

Hyouga curled her lip in slight distaste. "Hated living like that. Sorry, but I appreciate bathing. And food already killed and ready to cook for me. Granted I don't like paying for electricity and the such, but I can deal. Our job pays well enough. And hey, it's some sort of pay, and we even get maternity leave!"

Sha clenched her eyes shut in sudden realization. "Oh son of a bitch! I have to do desk duty from now on!"

Hyouga snorted. "Don't worry, I won't leave you doing that alone."

"Well now I see why Koenma wasn't too keen on more female detectives." She finished off her toast. "Are you trying to get in my situation?"

"Not just yet, but soon. Have you come to terms with it?"

Sha shook her head. "Not in the slightest."

"Oh come on Mommy. You'll love it no matter what."

"Not saying I won't. Just… scared. It's all so fast." She held a hand over her belly, still showing no signs of expanding. "Guess it's a good thing we're doing a private ceremony with my father. I couldn't do something like 'confess my undying love' for him in front of everyone we know. I'd die."

Hyouga frowned again and pulled Sha's red bangs with the iron so it would wave out of her face and frame it better. "Saying you don't love him with every fiber of your being?"

Sha opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came. She pouted. "I hate you."

"Quite the opposite, last I checked." She shrugged. "You don't have to openly admit it; I know that's not your style. Either of you. What you do behind the bedroom door is your business, same as what you say and feel."

"I do love him. More than I probably should at this point in time."

"It's been long enough. Hell, you're going to be his wife, not just his mate. I think some high level of affection has to be in place for that. I'm just busting your balls."

Sha rolled her eyes. "You've been doing that a lot lately, Auntie Hyouga."

Hyouga squealed slightly, laughing instantly as the dragon flinched. "I get to be an Auntie, I get to be an Auntie," she sang as she finished off Sha's hair. "And you, Missy, get to be a mommy, so there!"

Sha merely smiled, staring at her belly. "Yes, I suppose I do…"


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Hiei tugged at his shirt cuffs, feeling extremely uncomfortable in his suit as he paced the off-white room. He had worn it on the rare, extremely rare occasions, such as Yusuke and Salem's weddings, but each time he threw it off the instant he could. He paused as a smirk plastered itself on his face when he realized the same would be true for this particular night as well. He shook his head and wiped the smirk off his face as he looked to the side, staring at the black jacket he still had to tug on. He repressed an urge to curl his lip. _Just for today, then never again._

He threw his gaze to the door as someone rapped on the other side. It opened, allowing the tall Haraguroi to enter. "Nervous?"

"Knowing it's just you and her to witness this, no. If it were all our friends, then I'd reconsider that notion."

Haraguroi gave a small smile as he closed the door behind him. He was also in a suit, this one a double-breasted black one with a black tie. His hair was slicked back into a pony tail as always, and his black eyes only held happiness.

Hiei let a small smile of his own slip. "How about you? Giving up your only daughter."

"Ah see, I can't give up what hasn't been mine for two centuries."

The fire demon frowned. "She's been mated before, yes, but why would she not be yours? She holds half your genetics."

"Be that as it may, when she was cast out of Ryukai, I had to give her up to the world. True, she's still my daughter, but I can't give away what I haven't been able to protect for so long." He pointed a black claw to Hiei as he took a seat on a chair behind him. "I'm leaving the protecting up to you." He glanced up at the clock behind the other demon. "Right, it's about time. I'll go fetch her, so finish getting dressed. We'll be back in about ten minutes."

Hiei nodded and watched the old lord leave the room, carefully closing the door behind him. Even though the official business was being performed with only the three of them present, their friends waited in the main section of the building they were in at the moment. Haraguroi had rented out one of the resorts on the demonic coast line, allowing their friends to wait while he could perform the official statuses. They demanded no speeches be given, nor would there be a garter removal ceremony. Not unless a lot of alcohol entered their systems. Hiei shook his head with a slight laugh as he tugged on his jacket imagining Sha drunk as he would attempt to wrench the offending garment off with his own drunken state.

He paused with the jacket halfway on as a thought burrowed its way into his mind. _I'm in over my head…_ His nerves gave a lurch as the thought latched firmly into his head. _This is real… Am I really ready for something like this? _He pulled the jacket on the rest of the way, mainly to keep himself from ridiculously jumping out the nearest window. Instead, he began to pace again, attempting to rationalize his fear.

He stopped short as he heard the latch to the door click again, and he swallowed, not even remembering his throat going dry. Haraguroi smiled back at him, and blocked the doorway. "Ready for this?"

Hiei stood still for a moment, not sure how to respond at that point in time. Only when Haragruoi stepped into the room and out of the way of the doorway did the fire demon regret even thinking of foolishly leaping from the closest window.

Sha held her head downward a bit, a smile plastered on her face. She glanced up at him through her darkened lashes, and his throat went dry again. Her black and red dress billowed around her as she stepped forward, making her reach down to grasp some of the excess fabric.

"I think I am."

She laughed slightly, sending a shiver down his spine. Someone had given her eyes a smoky look, and some perfume had been added as a nice touch. She took his hands as she got closer, locking her eyes on his, a smile never wavering from her face.

Haraguroi grinned at the two and folded his arms behind his back. "Well then, let's get started."


	15. Chapter 15

Last lemon of the fic, and whoo. Open some windows to let out the steam folks.

* * *

15

The ceremony had gone off without a hitch, much to the two demons' relief. Now they sat at the party's table, each conversing with the one next to each other. Hiei spoke with Yusuke, who had Sukuna on his other side, and Sha spoke with Hyouga, who had her own husband on her left. Kitsu and Kurama sat to Salem's left, deep in conversation, laughing occasionally.

Since the two demons combined didn't have much in family or friends, it was a very small gathering. However, as little as they had, everyone in their lives were there to show their support, each in their own way.

"And you thought this would be a bad outturn," Yusuke said, pointing out to the tables. "I didn't know her family tree was so small though."

"Bigger than mine," Hiei said, nodding towards Yukina at a distant table, laughing with Botan. "Not by much, but it's something"

"That's always something to be cheerful about."

"It would be if she knew." He sipped on his glass of champagne, still feeling out of place.

"Well think of it this way," Yusuke added, "at least you've added one more to your list. For now." He nodded to Sha, dropping his voice. "She hasn't touched her champagne. Is she alright?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Remember when I said I think I made a mistake?" He waited for Yusuke to nod. "She's not, so far as I know. Hyouga had her take a test."

"Guess she's taking the safe way out." He narrowed his eyes. "What will you do if she really is already?"

Hiei shrugged. "Go with it. Nothing more we can do."

Yusuke looked shocked. "You're really ready for something like that?"

"Who is when the situation arises? Whatever happens will happen. Nothing can stop it. Not that I would support, anyway." He felt Sha's hand slide up his leg under the table, sending a rush through his body. He kept his face neutral.

"Your place isn't big enough for a kid."

"We'll figure something out."

* * *

After their guests began retiring to their respective rooms, the newlyweds excused themselves from their dwindling party, blood rushing through their veins as they left to conclude their wedding day.

The door barely closed behind them as Hiei pushed Sha into the frame hard, bruising her lips with his own as the air escaped her lungs in a moan of pleasure. He wanted to both rush the process, and go slow at the same time to savor it. They would only mate like this once, and so he wanted to remember every second of it. Every kiss, every touch, every sensation imaginable.

He pulled away. "Stop a second." She pouted a bit and tried to resume their kiss, but he pinned her shoulders to the door and pulled back more out of her reach. "Really, I need to ask you something, so stop for right now."

Sha stopped resisting and frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever heard of the Life Bond?"

Her frown deepened to one of confusion. "Not that I can recall, no."

He brushed her hair off her shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her skin. "It's a step further than Blood. While I would originally just take in your blood and seal you to me, if we were to do Life, you would take my blood at the same time, and seal me to you." He weighed her reaction by looking at her eyes and continued on. "The only drawback is when it comes time for our bodies to die. Instead of the other being able to live on, we will both die. As long as one continues to live healthy, however, we will continue to live past our life expectancy."

"Wait. A dragon can live well over two thousand years though. Halflings usually can last a thousand, if they're allowed to live as a child." Tears stung at her eyes. "So it would depend on my life expectancy?"

He nodded. "You'd be extending my life span, keeping us both young until your power wears out." He nipped at her neck. "That is, of course, if we don't kill each other before then."

"You'd be willing to do something like this for me?"

He let a breath of a laugh escape onto her neck and looked at her. "You've shown me that there is at least one person out there I cannot hate. That love is a valid emotion for everyone, including myself. For that, I will not give you up, even if I have to slaughter Enma himself to get you back. So, if you'll have me, I want to be your life mate."

She smiled as a tear overflowed from her eyes. "Forever and always."

Just over a year ago, he had never expected to feel the emotions playing through his body as he ensnared his wife's lips with his once more. True he'd never cry, even out of this rare happiness he'd found, he felt close enough to it. The alien waves of joy and elation tore through him, and he held on to the memory tightly, knowing he'd never feel it as strongly again.

She tilted her head back as he trailed along her jaw line and down to her throat, moaning in sheer pleasure.

"How the hell do you get this thing off?"

She laughed a bit. "Unlace the front, love. I'll actually be able to breathe better once you do anyway."

"Idiot women and your odd clothing."

"You'll like what's underneath, I suspect."

"Will I now?" He tugged at the corset's strings, instantly allowing more air to fill her lungs. "You know this won't be gentle, I hope."

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Just don't rip my dress."

With the corset unlaced, he hauled it over her head, moving to do the same with the bodice underneath. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw sheer black lace over her breasts, strapless to it could have hidden under the dress with ease. "You love driving me insane, don't you?"

She flashed a fang-filled smile. "What are you going to do about it?"

He silenced her with another scorching kiss and let his hand slide down her back to cup her ass, hiking the leg up over his hip. "I'll do as I please. Your body is mine." He did the same to the other leg, lifting her from the ground with a slight squeak. He took her practically weightless body to the bed and sat her on the edge prior to kneeling before her, placing a kiss to her clothed knee. "This still isn't sinking in as real."

Sha smiled and put a hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "This is the real world. I'm here. We're both here, married. About to be mates."

He grabbed on to her hand, feeling the ring on her finger under his palm, and leaned into it, placing his lips lightly to the skin. "Just don't let me hurt you more than needs to be done."

"Sometimes pain can be pleasure. Never know until you do it."

He glanced back at her. "I'm serious. Don't forget what I've almost done to you in the past. With the amount of time that's past, it's been building. I won't be able to control myself now that we can do this."

"You're not the only one with this sort of frustration. But I won't let you hurt me more than is needed."

Hiei seemed convinced for the most part, because he then ran his hands down her legs to pull off her heels and toss them aside before running them back up them, under her skirt. He reached up to her knees before he removed them from her skirt and reached up to unlace the article of clothing.

She frowned as she laid back to let him remove it. "Now this isn't exactly fair. You still have everything on."

"For now." He knelt back and ran his tongue up her inner thigh, running his nails down it as they became sharp points. He was careful to not let her bleed. Not yet, anyway. He reached up and pulled the sheer panties down her legs, exposing her lower body to him. He felt a twitch of excitement in his slacks but ignored it. For right now, he was focused on pleasing her. He pulled her body forward to the edge of their bed and latched onto her lower lips, groaning at the taste of her slick juices. In return he elicited a moan from her, making him smile a bit in triumph. He bit down on her clit and gently tugged before letting it go to resume what he had been doing. Soon enough he felt her twitching and her moans quieted to small exhales of breath. He added his fingers to the mix, effectively intensifying her pleasure.

She felt his free hand grip on tightly to her leg as he knew what was to come. The coil he was creating in her was tightening and loosening, teasing her to the point of screaming in frustration. Just as she was about to tell him to stop for a bit the coil snapped and she came hard, her body jerking against his still-moving fingers and tight grip on her leg. Even as she continued to spasm and cry out he continued on, making her beg and scream to have him stop. He refused to give in until she came once more. Her body went limp finally and her breathing came out heavy. Sha looked down at him as he grinned mischievously. "You're still fully dressed, you know."

He looked down at the full tux and shrugged. "They'll deal with stains." His eyes widened as she got off the bed and sent him flat on his ass so she could straddle his hips. "Though some stains are harder to get out than others."

"Shut up and get naked," she said against his lips before pressing firmly against them once more. She reached between them and unbuttoned the jacket, tugging it off his shoulders and arms.

As she worked on unbuttoning his shirt, he loosened the black belt around his waist and unbuttoned the slacks. He felt the slight breeze as she let the shirt fall open, but looked at her curiously as she didn't remove it. "I thought you wanted me naked."

"Not completely." She continued kissing him roughly and he held her close against him, entwining his fingers in her hair. Just as he was about to call for a time out for air she pulled back and traveled down to his collarbone, making him lean back on his arms.

He bit back a groan as she leaned back up and lightly nipped at his neck. She threw him off guard though as she reached down and pressed firmly against the growing bulge in his slacks.

She grinned wickedly as she moved, dragging his zipper down and pulled him out of the restraint of the pants, hearing him hiss with need. Without another word she licked the head of his cock all around before slipping her mouth around him. He lurched forward slightly, but otherwise made no noise, as was normal for him. But for once, she wanted him to do at least something. She knew she'd never get him to scream and come hard like she herself did, but she wanted to get at least some reaction out of him. "You're biting your tongue, aren't you?"

He frowned as she removed herself from him. "It's what I've always done."

"Well, don't. I know you'll never be as loud as I am, but I want to know I'm at least making you feel some sort of pleasure."

"You know I do."

"In some ways, but not the ways I want. Let yourself go completely around me. Don't hide anything, especially noises of pleasure." She dipped her head down again and added on her hand, twisting it as she pumped his shaft.

He tilted his head back and finally allowed guttural moans to leave his throat. "Harder." He clenched his eyes shut as the pleasure intensified, making him almost choke on a groan. "Just like that." He shifted his hips slightly in time to her movements and let out one throatier growl in frustration as he nudged her off him.

She grinned. "That's much better, though I see you need something more."

He nodded and pulled her into a kiss, this one softer than the others. "I think it's time we finished this," he said against her lips. "Before the frustration gets worse."

She nodded in agreement, letting him up. As he did, his pants fell around his ankles, making her giggle. "You need to catch up."

He rolled his blood red eyes and kicked off his shoes before tossing the pants to the side. At her request, he kept the shirt on as he led her to the bed. "Are you sure about Life Bonding with me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just want to make sure." He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, leaving her finally bared before him. Hiei scooped her up in his arms and laid her flat on the bed before kneeling over her. "Don't let go for anything."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

She pulled the shirt down so it rested around his elbows while he moved her hair out of the way. Both decided to mark the left side of the neck. "I go first, and you follow immediately after. Just… if I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We're demons, we're meant to take pain. I love you."

"I love you too." He nuzzled her neck before licking it. "Bite down hard. You won't hurt me." And with one swift movement, he sank his fangs into her neck, right at the shoulder joint, where the blood flowed easiest. Immediately following the intense wave of need that entered his body at the first taste of her blood, he felt her own fangs puncture his neck, and he bit down harder on accident.

He had wanted to be softer and more careful with her, at least for this night, but instinct took over the instant they shared each other's blood. Their auras flew out of control and mixed together as he impaled himself into her, his excitement building as he heard her scream against his skin. It was then he felt something else. It was faint at first, but then he was able to feel it clearer. It was her own emotions and thoughts. He was able to feel exactly what she felt. He knew exactly how to move to heighten her pleasure, knew exactly how much she loved him. His nerves clenched at the overwhelming emotions, but he continued on, shifting his hips to plunge deeper into her and made her bite down harder.

Sha felt the emotions as well as he did, and tears spilled from her closed eyes at multiple things. The feeling of his love for her, the pain and pleasure that was coming from their actions, and the intense need to be her only source of happiness washed over her, but didn't slow her down in the least bit. The coppery tang of his blood was becoming sweeter, and she felt his raw power seeping into her own body, melding with her own, just as her power was doing to him.

He was reaching his climax once again, but refused to slow down to make it last longer. He couldn't. At the same time he came, their auras exploded and she tightened painfully around him. The auras slowly faded as their breathing slowed back down. He removed his fangs from her neck as she did the same to him, but he licked at the wound until it closed to stop any further bleeding. As he pulled back, he saw black markings extend from his fang marks and twisted out and around them in a tribal-looking spiral.

Sha also leaned up and licked the stray blood away, seeing the same marking emerge on his own neck. "I like it."

"You know I have to hide mine though."

She smiled softly. "I know. But you won't have to hide it around me."

Something rang a bell with that, making him think to the reception. "You didn't touch any of the alcohol besides the champagne we shared. Why?"

She bit her lip. "I wanted to wait until a better time to tell you. I…" She looked away. "Remember when I was sick in the morning, but I said the test was negative?"

"Yes."

"Well, it seems I read it wrong." They fell into silence, making her nerves lurch. "Please don't be mad."

He shook his head and sighed. "I can't be mad with something like this. It's my fault as well for willing." Hiei held a hand over her belly and felt for her energy. In the process, he felt a foreign one, still small and hardly recognizable. He let out a short breath. "It's there." He looked at her. "I'm going to be a father?"

She smiled and laughed a bit. "Yes, eventually. If you want to keep this."

"Of course. Just don't expect me to be father of the year."

Sha laughed again and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "You'll be a great dad."

He let them fall to their side so they could embrace tighter. "And you will be a great mother of my children."

She frowned. "Wait, children? Isn't there just the one in there?"

"Who says I only want one?"

"Oh no, mister! You're getting one right now and you're going to like it!"

* * *

Hours later and a few more rounds later, Hiei laid pressed up against his wife's back, running a thumb gently over her belly as she slept away the night's adventures. _A father? Can I really do something like this? I don't even know how a father is supposed to properly act._ He brooded over the topic for awhile, until sleep tugged at his own exhausted eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Five months later…

"Ha, you nailed him with that cake!"

"Yeah, but he got revenge. See right there."

Sha and Hyouga were in Sha's living room, Shadow the now bigger corgi between them on the sofa. They had decided to spend the day reminiscing over their wedding tapes, since the house would be too quiet for Sha with Hiei gone on a mission for a week.

"Actually that looked kinda painful, what with the icing in the eye and all," Sha said as on the tape Hyouga started chasing her husband around with a handful of chocolate cake.

"A little bit. Motivation enough to chase him in heels."

"Ah, remember that day we went to that dance club about six months ago?"

"What, when those twins thought they could have a chance while we were in the bathroom? Yeah I remember."

"Well no, I'm talking about how much fun we had." She looked at her belly, now rounding off with the growing child inside. "Not gonna be able to have that much fun any time soon."

Hyouga waved it off. "Hell I'll babysit any time it gets to be too much. Give you guys some time off. Every parent needs it."

"What about you? You haven't touched a drop of alcohol or caffeine in about two weeks. I think that's saying something."

The ice dog stared back at the video, which now focused on Koenma and Botan, who thought they could hide in a corner unnoticed. "You caught me. I'll be in the same boat as you in another five months."

Sha squealed in delight, waking the dog between them. "I'd get up and hug you, but it's kinda hard to move suddenly these days."

Hyouga smiled, though it didn't meet her eyes. "It's okay."

"Hey, what's up? I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Well yeah, I am. Just… at the same time, terrified. Y'know? Like after this, what else is there? Just like humans, we live to procreate, and that's it."

"Oh Hyou, you know that's not true."

"If not, what else is there?"

Sha went silent for a second, listening to the callouts of family and friends on the tape. "To shape our offspring's future. To gradually change the outcome of Demon World, and all the worlds. To share certain talents we're born with. There's a great many of reasons we're here. Just they don't make sense, or are unknown. It's up to us as individuals to live as we like. Don't forget, we did things differently, and look how we are now."

"Yeah. Probably just my hormones talking. No big deal." She held up the remote to stop her tape. "What about you guys? How are you going to cope in this tiny place?"

Sha bit her lip. "Honestly, I don't know. A one bedroom apartment is not a good start, but it's something, I suppose. Between my work and his, we barely have enough time alone, let alone look for another place at the same time."

They both jumped when the front door opened unexpectedly, allowing Hiei to walk in randomly.

Sha looked in confusion. "You're supposed to be gone three more days. What happened to that?"

"Found the problem and eliminated it faster than expected. Got some extra time off." It was then he noticed they weren't alone. "Wasn't expecting company as I came back, good to see you haven't killed Salem yet Hyou."

"Nice to see you too." Hyouga turned off the VCR and TV, collecting up her stuff. "I'd better get going. Sha, don't you dare let that news get further than this room."

"I'll see to it. Get home safe, okay?"

"I'm stealing some cookies though." She nabbed a handful from the plate and left through the door with a last good-bye.

Hiei looked after her, confused. "Let what leave this room?"

"You'll know soon enough, no doubt. We missed you."

"Actually, do you feel up to walking?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"I saw something extremely interesting on my way home today you might find of interest as well." He helped her up, leading her to the foyer to get her shoes.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"As you just said yourself, you'll know soon enough."

* * *

He had her close her eyes as he led her up the stairs of another building a few blocks over.

"What's this all about?" she asked, stumbling slightly from her blindness.

"You'll see in a few more steps." He led her down the hall of the fifth floor, stopping in front of a door. "All right, open them."

She did, and stared at the door. "Whoopie, a door. We've got a few of those at home."

Hiei laughed through his nose. "No smartass, behind the door. Open it."

Sha hesitated, before turning the knob, pushing in on the wooden barrier. One look inside made her feel dizzy. "What in the world?"

"Thought you might like it."

Inside was a three bedroom apartment, much larger than the one bedroom they were in now. One sat off to the left side of the front door, and the other two on the right. "Why show me this though? We couldn't possibly afford…"

"I'll be honest with you. When I said I was on a week-long mission, I was really seeking council with your father up in Ryukai. I had seen this place, and knew that we needed it more than anyone else. I talked to him, and got a loan. The first year is paid off. We can move in whenever you want."

"You're joking!" Nevertheless she went inside and looked around. "Though why three? We'll only need the two."

"You never know what else might… come up. Drunken friends, Salem being kicked out." He stepped up behind her and placed his hands on her belly, feeling for their son's energy. "Or even another one of these."

"If this one doesn't drive us up the walls, then I'll think about it." She looked around again. "So this is ours?"

"Yes. And we don't need to worry about fists pounding on the doors at six in the morning, asking for extra payments. Was about to kill the man if he did it again."

"And we can move in whenever we want?"

"Whenever you feel like packing up."

"Then let's go get some boxes and get our asses moving!" She tugged out of his grip and looked into the master bedroom. "This place is amazing!"

"Wait, so tomorrow? You'd be ready so soon?"

"Well of course. Anything to get out of our dump."

"You don't do any heavy lifting. Leave that to me to get arranged." He looked around with her, out the studio-sized window of their corner room. "We'll finally be at peace."

She half smiled. "For another month, yes. Until then, we have fun, and claim every room in this house."

He raised a brow. "Oh really? Claim it how?"

For an answer she pushed him into the nearest wall the best she could and leaned on her tiptoes to kiss him. "I'm sure you can use your imagination."

"I don't think the kid will appreciate finding out we claimed his room before his birth. Then again, he won't understand the concept until it's too late and the damage is done."

She smirked and leaned her head against his chest as he held her close, gazing out the window once more. "This is real, isn't it?"

"Hm?"

"Us, here. Bonded, soon to be parents. It's a lot, considering it's been just over a year."

"Think of it this way: it's a new start for the both of us, and we won't be bothered by large and pointless cases for a long time. Not with you doing paperwork now, and me doing the extermination gigs." He paused before adding, "So how about that idea of claiming these rooms?"

She playfully pushed at his chest. "You are insatiable, aren't you?"

"I am, until that little hellion pops out and keeps us awake and irritable."

"Later then, Love. Until then, let's head back and get started with getting things together. I want to leave that small place as soon as possible."

With a nod, he led her back through the living room and out the door, closing it behind them. But not before looking back, a small smile on his face, knowing all that had happened, and will happen, would all work out alright. Never thinking anything would bother them for years to come…

* * *

And that ends my revamp of Bonds of Life. I hope you've enjoyed the ride. The Akumu Tournament, previously known as the Pesadilla Tournament, will be the next and last fic in the trilogy. Chapter one of the revamp of that is up, so load that up to continue on. See you around, kiddies. ~LD


End file.
